Irruption
by LowDesert
Summary: Angus and Morag are mostly honest innkeepers doing their best to stay out of the Rising of '45. But two travelers inquiring about Time are about to disrupt their way of life. Prequel to "Insurgency."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Scotland, 1745_

The six standing stones rose like pale grey ghosts above the heather. They were weathered and pitted, lashed by centuries of cold and damp Scottish weather. They stood crooked, bent over, a few had collapsed and lay like stone benches on the ground. The winds blasted them as well, leaving their surfaces pitted and cracked. Whatever markings that once may have existed were long ago erased, leaving their purpose and presence a mystery, even to the nearby inhabitants of this land. Usually standing stones were placed on flat ground, but these were on a gentle slope, an odd formation.

Not that many of the locals cared much to know. There were merely part of the landscape of rock and heather and sky and mist. Some legends existed from ancient time about the standing stones, but in these uncertain times, few cared about these stories. There were more pressing matters that were spreading urgently across the country, determining whether they would live or die.

Silence was the usual sound in the moor surrounding the pillars. If one lingered around the stones, one would notice not even the sounds of birds and insects within a certain radius of them, but not that many cared to linger. The standing stones held no special attraction, there were not even stories to scare young children, but they were avoided on principal all the same, although no one could say exactly why. Sometimes people felt nauseous or dizzy near them, or noticed weird noises, but that was hardly an interesting story for a night by the hearth fire.

A rare sound now interrupted the still, strange silence of the stones, rough and loud orders, cursing. A troop of horses and soldiers emerged from the surrounding mist, spreading out across the ground. Red-coated soldiers, rifles held at the ready, scouting through the tall grass. Two of them, clearly officers by their uniforms and manner, rode ahead of them.

One of them, a young ensign, spoke up. "There's nothing here. I suppose the damned rebels have yet to show up this far inland."

"Perhaps," the older man acknowledged. "Well then, we'd better not be late in reporting to the Colonel. You know how irritable he can get when he doesn't get his reports in a timely manner."

The other man snorted. "Where'd he come from, I wonder. Do you think he's another London dandy up from the court?"

His companion shrugged. "He doesn't seem like the usual flunky I've seen, and he hardly seems a dandy. He looks like he's done his share of fighting. Perhaps he's been out to India, or the Americas, quelling the natives. Don't know why he'd be sent up here, though. Might also explain why he's rather not sociable. This is hardly a plum posting, you've noticed."

"Let's get back anyway, we can at least get out of this damned cold. Bloody miserable country!"

He turned and barked an order to the soldiers, and they hurriedly departed the area of the standing stones. Soon they disappeared into the cold and mist. A few minutes after they had vanished from sight, two figures stealthily crept out from their hiding place behind the stones, and made off in the other direction. And the circle was quiet again.

* * *

Angus Murray looked outside for a final time before shutting the stout wooden door of his inn, and securing the latch. He shook his head in disgust – no custom again! At this rate he and Morag would go even deeper into debt than they already were, and soon they would lose their everything. They'd end up begging on the streets, or worse. A hundred unique disaster scenarios paraded through his head, which made him more disconsolate than ever, if possible.

His wife Morag bustled about the kitchen tidying up, although for what reason Angus could not imagine, there weren't any travelers to impress. She was younger, shorter, and considerably wider, than her husband and about as different in personality as in height and size.

"Not to worry dear," she said brightly, although Angus hadn't said anything. "I'm sure some travelers will be about soon who'd love to stay here. Soon it will be dark and they'll want to get off the road."

"You keep imagining that," Angus said sourly. "Who'd be out nowadays, with wars and rumors of wars all about? These are bad times coming, you may count on it."

"Do you think it can be true, that the King has come back over the water?"

"The King is in his palace in London and likely to stay there, you remember that!"

Angus had no interest at all in the Stuart Restoration, and knew his wife enough to know that she really had no idea in her tiny head what that implied, only that it seemed to fit some romantic delusion she cherished. As long as it didn't get them into trouble, as if they needed any more.

Morag sighed. "Perhaps we should join our Donald in the Americas. Sell up and start a new life. Where was it that he went to? Virginia…or now was it Jamaica?"

Angus snorted, a bit irritated that she mentioned their son, who had emigrated over two years ago, and they had barely heard a word since then. "That's another witless thought from you, as if there isn't fighting over there too…all those painted savages," he didn't dare think about his son encountering one of those wild Indians. "Anyway, we couldn't afford the passage there, even if we sold up. We'd end up having to work off our passage when we got there, like Donald is doing, slaving away on some farm for someone else."

"Well, it's just a thought."

"Try to keep your thoughts here!"

For awhile they both busied themselves with trying to complete some of the endless tasks about their home, while Angus worried over his debts and the lack of travelers, and Morag lost in dreamy thoughts far from their mundane lives. But they were both rattled out of their musings when a series of hard knocks landed on their door. They nearly jumped in surprise.

"Who's there?" Angus called out hesitantly. He should have been excited at the prospect of a traveler, but for some reason he felt anxious, and hoped it was just someone lost, maybe needing directions, who would leave right away.

"Travelers in need of lodging," replied an stern voice beyond the door. "Do you have an room?"

"Yes, yes we do!" Morag said quickly before Angus could think of anything to say. He glared at her.

"Then open the door."

Against his better judgment, he did as the voice ordered and stepped back quickly. Angus and Morag froze stock still as a man and woman walked in, of such appearance that it took them both a minute to take it in. The owner of the voice was a handsome but grim-faced man, blonde and clean-shaven, with grey, cold eyes, some of the coldest Angus had ever seen. He was dressed in a dark grey plaid, of a plain design Angus had never seen before, which he wore draped over his shoulder and around his waist in the Highland-style, secured by a thick leather belt and buckle. His shirt and leather boots were soiled by long travel. Angus was only moderately relieved to notice he didn't appear armed with a sword or a pistol, but he looked dangerous enough without them. The woman accompanying him was likewise of an imposing appearance, very beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes; she was clearly a woman of some rank, dressed appropriately for travel on Scotland's rough roads, wrapped in a long light-blue traveling cloak. She strode in after the man, her arms folded across her chest. She barely looked at them, her attention taken up by the furnishings of their modest, actually rather poor, establishment, as if they were the furnishings at Versailles. These were certainly travelers of a type neither of them regularly encountered.

The Highlander stepped up to Angus and demanded again, "You have an empty room here?"

"Umm…ahhh…well at the moment…we are not exactly-" Angus began stammering, to the growing irritation of the stranger, until Morag quickly piped up.

"Why, yes, yes we do! Is-is it for you and…your lady?" Morag tried to sound as cheerful as possible, curtsying clumsily as well, making Angus cringe inwardly.

"We require a room for several days, where we won't be disturbed."

"Certainly Of course. We-"

"We have only very poor rooms," Angus finally found his tongue. "Probably not what you are accustomed to, and not to your…"

"Very good," the women spoke up, and she sounded much more congenial than her companion. "My name is Sapphire and my friend's name is Steel. We only intend to stay here a short time," she smiled. "I'm sure we won't cause you any particular trouble, and we require no luxuries."

"Well, still, we…" Angus struggled to find some reason to turn them away. He was certain they meant trouble, despite this woman's reassurance. Most Highlanders were trouble, even in the most peaceful of times. Morag kept smiling but her eyes were shooting daggers at him.

The man reached into a fold in his plaid and dropped several coins on the table. Angus and Morag's eyes widened at the gold coins. "Will this suffice for payment?"

"Absolutely, sir!" Morag leapt onto the money. "You will have our best room sir, our very best room, it's upstairs so you and your lady will not be disturbed at all, not a bit, you will have complete privacy! I'll show you upstairs immediately!"

Angus felt helpless, which was usual when his wife really got going. The man calling himself "Steel" only gave him a curt nod as he and "Sapphire" followed Morag up the stairs. When she returned alone, he turned on her.

"What do ye think you're doing you silly bitch?" he waved his arms, but he made sure he didn't raise his voice so it didn't carry enough to be overheard.

"Don't you be rude!" she scolded. "You know we need the money. Look at these guineas! Can you imagine-"

"Who knows how many people he's robbed and killed for those! He's either a bandit or a rebel. Both of them, or possibly she could be a hostage…"

"You're just being absurd now. You saw for yourself, he didn't even have weapons! Who heard of a Highlander without at least a dirk?" She quickly tucked the coins away for safekeeping. "Anyway, he doesn't even have the Highland tongue, you heard him, and neither does his woman."

"I don't like it." Angus grumbled. "We'll be lucky if we're not murdered in our sleep, or caught in something really bad."

"You don't have to like it," Morag smiled, "Just put up with it. Just for a few days anyway, like he said. She'll hardly want to have her bairn in our place."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You silly man! Couldn't you tell? That one's far enough along if she's a day."

"Oh great, just great!" Angus collapsed into a chair, rubbing his forehead. A headache now, on top of it all.

Upstairs, Steel paced the small room, sparsely furnished with a bed, over which a heavy wool blanket and sheepskins were tossed on, a table, and an large chair in the corner. He looked out the single window, which faced towards the moor and the standing stones beyond. Sapphire had removed her cloak and sat on the edge of the bed, facing away from Steel, again taking in every detail of the room. Her bulging stomach was clearly evident.

"Have you detected anything unusual about this inn?" Steel inquired, pausing by the window.

"No," Sapphire replied. "It's an old house – the present structure was built in 1657, but the foundations go back to the 1400s. It is what's in the house that's interesting: there are at least 8 time anomalies in this inn."

"'Anomalies'?" Steel stared at her. "Explain."

Sapphire nodded towards the wall facing the bed. There was a small painting hanging there, an innocuous and not very well executed still life of a bowl of fruit. "That painting there, for example."

"What about it?"

"The oils used to paint it were manufactured in the early 20th-century, in Chicago, Illinois. The iron cookware downstairs in the kitchen was also manufactured in the 20th century, but from the 1990s."

Steel's brow creased. "Items from the 20th century in 1700s Scotland. How did they get here?"

Sapphire stretched out on the bed, stared up at the ceiling, one hand resting on her stomach. "Clearly, the proprietors downstairs brought them to their inn. The question is: where and how did they obtain them?"

"Could they be Transient Beings?"

"No. They're human, and I don't think they're aware that there is anything out of temporal phase here. At least, they don't act like it."

"But the time distortion is not here. It must be nearby then." There were more and more of them occurring now that many of the Elementals were out of action, and the Transient Beings on the offensive. Sapphire and Steel knew that they had to close them off before they could be used by them. "It should be a basic matter of shutting it off the temporal irruption. If it was very big..."

"Why here, though?" Sapphire wondered.

"What?"

"This is northern Scotland, 1745. The time of the final Jacobite Rebellion, the last attempt to restore the Stuart Dynasty to the throne of Great Britain."

"Is there a significance?"

"The rebellion fails in the next year at the Battle of Culloden, the last battle fought on British soil. The Highland clan system is subsequently destroyed, and many Scots emigrate worldwide. The Hanoverian dynasty is firmly established, leading to a more stable and peaceful development of constitutional monarchy, rather than extending the absolute monarchy preferred by the Stuarts."

Her voice drifted off. Steel noted that she had more of a tendency to do this as her pregnancy developed. Sometimes days would pass without her speaking a word to him.

Changing the subject, he tentatively asked, "How… long before your confinement, now?"

Sapphire hesitated a moment, then answered: "Four days, 11 hours, 22 minutes…approximately."

He considered a moment. "Then we'll stay here, after we eliminate the time distortion."

Sapphire sat up in surprise. "Here?"

"Why not?"

"Steel, I just told you that this place is in the central area of a mounting war!"

"You just gave me a range of four days before you enter into delivery stage. We'll hardly be caught up in a war by then."

Sapphire insisted, "We should find the Sanctuary, not linger here."

Steel had had this argument with Sapphire before, and he clenched his fist in irritation on the windowsill. "We don't know that such a place exists. It could be another trap, like the gas station."

Sapphire's voice reflected her frustration with her partner. "You won't attempt it because the message came from Silver," she accused.

"Or someone purporting to be Silver," Steel corrected her. "We can't be sure who hasn't turned, who has remained uncontaminated."

"That's not the reason why. You don't want to face him. You knew he would have stopped you."

"That's unimportant now. What matters is…what you are carrying. I've told you before - if the Transient Beings learn of our plan, then they will do anything to prevent it from coming to fruition. We will not risk an attempt to find out if Silver is a traitor or not!"

Sapphire fixed her pale blue eyes on his. "You'd risk my life to stay here."

"We are both expendable," Steel said curtly. "The new Element is of primary importance now."

Sapphire turned away from him, and when she spoke again, her voice was as cold to match Steel's. "I've done what you demanded, ever since we fled. I've endured all the…experiments, but once you have what you want…I will no longer. Whatever war you think you intend to fight, I will not be a part of it."

Steel knew Sapphire meant what she said, and he only wondered that it had not happened sooner. He turned his attention back to the view of the window, not trusting himself to look at her directly.

"Until then," he retorted. "We will focus on the mission."

In an alcove adjacent to the guests' room, Morag stepped back very, very quietly. Always, you could pick up news and gossip from travelers, and it had helped them more than once, but she had never heard anything like this before. She couldn't understand a lot of what they were saying but surely, they were involved in the rebellion! The rumors were true: the bonny prince had indeed landed! This news might be worth something to someone. As quietly as she could, she made her way downstairs to tell her husband everything she'd heard.

To be continued.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews requested! My apologies for getting any historical details wrong, I have never been to Scotland so my info comes from Wikipedia.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Angus was very relieved to see the first breaking of dawn coming through his window. Hopefully this meant that his guests would leave promptly, on whatever dark business they had. He hadn't liked their look the moment they'd stepped through the door. The man, dressed in the Highland manner, was undoubtedly a rogue and likely a Jacobite rebel to boot. The woman, perhaps she was his cover, or maybe some highborn hostage. Morag had come to him with her tales after eavesdropping on them; normally he wouldn't mind, as gossip was an irrepressible habit for that woman (and for quite a few of her friends in the village), and nothing would change that (and also it could prove quite useful at times), but he shuddered to think of what may have happened had they noticed her in the act. Besides, half her tales were wholly imaginary, he'd learned from experience.

Morag, with that peculiar mix of anxiety and excitement that women seemed to have when gossiping about such matters (a bit more of the latter, he was sure) had babbled on and on about what she'd overheard. Morag had spun some wild story Angus at first barely listened to but then Morag had sworn that they had mentioned the Stuarts, and then he became alarmed.

"Surely they're connected with Prince Charles in some way!" Morag said, and by the tone of her voice she was enthralled by the possibility. "Perhaps they are Jacobites, like you said, and they're working for him! Maybe they are members of his court!"

Angus didn't want to think of the possibility that it could be true. "Maybe…it doesn't prove anything. Damn, you shouldn't have been listening! What if they heard you? Then they'd have to kill us!"

"They didn't," Morag frowned, taking that as a slur against her eavesdropping skill, which she assumed was excellent. "And another thing…"

"What, woman?"

"Well, for sure that lady is his woman and she's carrying his bairn, but it didn't sound like to me…like they were very happy with each other."

He snorted. "I'm sure many married couples aren't."

"Angus!"

"Oh, enough of this. Let's go make sure our pair are happily on their way, once we've seen them gone the better."

The innkeepers made it a point to awaken before their guests stirred, as to get the fire going and prepare some porridge and drink. They themselves lived in a small room adjacent to the main room and kitchen, and usually they could hear anyone stirring before they did; in fact they were familiar with every noise their inn made, so it helped for them to be pre-warned if they were going to be robbed. Therefore it was a shock to both of them to see their guests fully dressed and awake and alert, just as if they'd been awaiting their hosts for quite some time. The man who called himself Steel was standing next to the woman, Sapphire, who was sitting quite at her ease behind the long wooden table where they served meals, wrapped in a short tartan cloak the same color as the man's. As soon as they had walked in, the Highlander had turned immediately on Angus. From his expression, Angus was sure that he'd eaten his last breakfast of Morag's atrocious porridge.

But the man's first words completely perplexed him.

"Where did you get that cooking pot?"

Angus was frozen for words. He opened his mouth, but nothing was able to come out.

Fortunately his wife came to his rescue, one of her rare good points.

"Ahhh, which…pot are you referring to, m'lord?" He could tell that she was also frightened by the way she'd lapsed into addressing the man, just as when she'd worked in service the years before she was married.

Sapphire smiled disarmingly. "You needn't call him 'lord.' We have no titles, we are only travelers. We would only like to ask you a few questions about your inn."

Angus stepped forward, unconsciously putting himself in front of Morag. "Why? What's your business with us?"

"We do not mean you any harm," a soothing tone emerged in Sapphire's voice. "We only want to inquire about certain items you have here."

Angus and Morag exchanged looks, puzzled. What was this about?

Steel stepped forward impatiently. "Answer the question," he pointed to the pot in their hearth. "Where did you get _that_?"

"At the market, where else?"

_He's lying. _Sapphire's thought came. _He's frightened of you._

_He has no cause to be._

Sapphire stood up, and stepped forward also, so that she was standing next to Steel, in front of Morag. She touched one of her work-worn, chapped hands with her own smooth, flawless one. Morag startled, but felt curiously calmer.

"Please answer Steel's question. It is very important to us that we know where it really came from. You know it is not an ordinary object…don't you?"

Steel brushed past Angus, and took the black iron pot in the hearth. "Here, now!" Angus objected, in spite of his fear. Steel flipped it over, and showed it to him.

"'Made in China' stamped along the bottom. I hardly think you bought this at the village market." Steel thrust the pot in Angus' hands. "And you did not buy that painting hanging in our room, nor the other junk scattered all over your inn!" Steel yanked one of the cloths from Morag's apron, and held it up to her – a cartoon rabbit danced on it. "Tell us – where did you get these?"

"All right!" Morag looked worriedly at Angus. "We didn't buy them at the market. We-we found them!"

"Where?"

"What is it to you?" Angus retorted angrily. "You come in here, asking these questions-"

"Angus," Morag muttered out of the corner of her mouth. Sometimes her husband's temper got them into trouble.

Angus ignored her. "Some Highland robber such as yourself, what business it is of yours? We're honest innkeepers!"

"It is our business," Steel insisted. "Because what you have does not belong to you."

"And who does it belong to, then!"

"To Time." Sapphire responded.

Angus and Morag stared at them. This was getting stranger by the minute.

_These primitive humans will not understand, _Steel replied mentally to Sapphire. _This is a waste of time. __We should immobilize them and locate the irruption right away._

_We need to know where and how they got these objects. Try to be patient._

_Then you make them understand how imperative it is for them to tell us._

"Those objects you found – they don't belong here. Not in this time. Not to anyone here, not even to us. We only mean to return them where they belong."

"Do they belong to the Prince?" Morag asked eagerly, and Angus had to restrain himself from kicking her in the shins.

Sapphire smiled. "No, not to any human. But they must be returned – to where you found them."

"You mean by the standing stones?" Angus now couldn't restrain himself from jabbing her sharply in the ribs. His wife yelped.

Steel and Sapphire exchanged looks. "Tell us about these stones. Megaliths?"

"Just some old stones, across the moor. They've been there forever. Sometimes Angus and I…we find things by the stones, sometimes, just lying by there. We didn't rob anyone. Just a few things, very pretty things mostly, but they've been very useful. Nothing valuable, no gold and silver, sad to say, but we never stole them. We just found them there, by accident."

Sapphire nodded. "So you took them. How long have you been doing this?"

Morag thought carefully, which seemed to be a physical activity for her. "Only in the past year or so."

"You never saw anyone else there?"

"No, nobody usually goes there at all, there's nothing there, I said we didn't rob no one! Angus and I were there because we one day we got lost in the mist and ended up at the standing stones. We usually don't never go there anyway, but it was just the one time. We found a bag with that wonderful pot in there, and since no one was around, we took it home. Well, I guess you can call it a hunch, my family sometimes had the second sight, but I thought if I came back, I would find more things, and I did! I didn't take everything I found, just the ones I thought we could use. We didn't mean no harm."

"Gather up all the things that you found and take us there," Steel said, in a voice that was clearly commanding, and carried an undercurrent of threat as well, of what kind Angus did not want to imagine.

"All bloody right," he muttered reluctantly. "If you will promise to leave us alone afterwards." He remembered they had paid good money for their one night here. If that was all it took to make them leave without trouble, then they'd count themselves fortunate.

Sapphire nodded gently. "You will not see us again, after we've returned all the objects there."

* * *

The government camp also awakened early in the morning, to the sounds of bugles and drums. Men swore, grumbled, and struggled into their uniforms and into formation. Banners flapped and so did tongues: rumors flew that they would be called into action against the Jacobites any minute, if only they knew exactly where they were. They were a force of a few hundred men, English, and impatient to see some action against the rebels. Rumor had it that General Cope would engage with them soon, and many feared that this whole thing would be over before they got a chance for action.

Two officers strode towards a big white tent, which belonged to the commanding officer. They had completed a lengthy reconnoitering mission the day before, and wondered what else the Colonel would task them with, before they could go on the march. The younger man was eager for some action and hoped that the Colonel would strike camp and join up with the rest of the army.

The Colonel was sitting at his writing desk, its surface littered with maps and papers. He was a tall, slender man, with fine, sharp and angular features; it sometimes seemed that his skull was trying to push its way out of his face. His hair was cut very close to his scalp and sprinkled with silver. They officers rarely saw him with a wig on, even though it was the custom; in fact, they rarely saw him except on military business since he rarely socialized. There was something about his manner that didn't encourage familiarity, even with his brother officers. But as long as he was coldly competent, and they had their orders, they weren't much bothered by his unsociability.

They passed the sentries and entered the tent. "Sir," said the older Captain. "Reporting as ordered."

The Colonel didn't glance up, busy writing with his quill some dispatch. "What news from the other patrols?"

"No sign of the rebels, sir, and no other indications that there is any Jacobite propagation here." the young ensign added.

No sound except for the pen's scratching on the paper. The ensign looked aside to the other officer, quizzically. Sometimes the Colonel's mannerism were a little odd.

"Sir?"

"Take another patrol out."

"Another one, sir?"

"This mission is quite specific. You're to look for two Jacobite spies. A man and a woman. Here is a short description," the Colonel handed the paper to the senior officer, who looked at it with some surprise. Their commanding officer was also apparently a skilled artist.

"This description could match half the people in the Highlands," he said.

"They're likely traveling alone. You will spot them easily enough, they have a particular look about them," the Colonel looked at both of them closely; his eyes were quite piercing, and they stiffened nervously. "If you see them, do _not_ engage them, but report back on their whereabouts to me _personally_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. Sir…does this mean that the rebels are indeed advancing?"

"'Advancing'? No, no…it's only an illusion. I guarantee you, these rebels will fail and they will retreat," the Colonel smiled, the first time his officers had seen such a thing, and they shivered, although later they would not admit it and certainly couldn't explain why. "And then they will be utterly destroyed."

To be continued.

**Time disruption at standing stones? Sorry Outlander fans, this is not a crossover! (I've never read Diana Gabaladon's books, just never got into them) but I like that idea so I've borrowed it here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the sun appeared in the sky and its rays barely penetrated the thick clouds, Angus and Morag escorted their strange visitors across the moorland to the site of the standing stones, several miles away off from the more well-traveled roads from their inn. The pathway was a barely discernable track, most of it overgrown. They encountered no one else on the way, which made Angus uneasy, uncertain whether this was a good or bad thing: he didn't want anyone to know of his association with these strangers, but, despite the strange woman's reassurances it was in accordance with his particular outlook that he and his wife would likely be done away with once they had reached their destination. Which started with the absurd task of collecting the bric-a-brac the Highlander claimed 'did not belong to them.' Once he and Morag had gathered up the items, the man had slung it into a cotton sack and, although it had to weigh many pounds, the man had slung it easily over his shoulder as if it was loaded with feathers.

"Now, take us exactly to where you found them," Steel had ordered. Angus was too intimidated to refuse, so they had started out right away. He reluctantly led the way with Morag following, and Sapphire and Steel close behind.

Angus was morose and silent and kept his attention focused on the path ahead, while Morag kept glancing back behind her, ever curious about the strange couple and at the same time keeping up a near-constant stream of chatter to try to keep Angus' nerves from frazzling (but oblivious that it was having the opposite effect). Morag also knew the path well, which was straight and level and quite easy, but she wondered how the woman could keep up so well in her condition. Morag had not noticed, but once on their way Sapphire staggered, just a moment, but Steel had noticed it immediately.

_Are you all right? _Steel inquired silently, concern emanating in his thought. But Sapphire had recovered herself right away, and brushed him off.

_I'm fine_, she replied dismissively, not looking at him.

Steel was not convinced. _You're quite certain it's not time…?_

_I would hardly go on this walk if it were. You needn't concern yourself about me._

Steel knew that she thought he no longer cared about her, and it annoyed him, but he didn't have the time to try to reason with her, with these humans present and there was the time irruption just ahead, presumably.

Morag took advantage of Steel's momentary distraction to drop back and attempt conversation with him. In her mind she was certain he was playing some deep role in the Rising; perhaps the two of them were on a vital, secret assignment. From his imperious manner, he was undoubtedly someone of rank, perhaps even a laird himself. He certainly was not the type of person she was used to speaking with, and she struggled to find a way to talk to him.

"Well now…it's wonderful weather we are having today, innit?"

Steel stared at her quizzically. "What?"

"Well, it's not bad weather, sunshine but a bit cloudy, like. A wonderful day for a stroll, don't you agree?"

"The weather is adequate," Steel glanced again at Sapphire, who had dropped back. He hoped she would give him some guidance as how to respond, or that she would distract this human. But Sapphire's expression seemed distant, as if her thoughts were elsewhere. She wasn't paying attention to her surroundings, which was quite unlike her. Steel's concern rose, but then he realized the innkeeper's wife was still talking to him.

"-and our Donald decided to go to the Americas. I guess he didn't fancy taking over the inn, and it is hard work, as you saw. By the way, is this your first child?"

"What?"

In front of them, Angus cringed.

"Your lady, I couldn't help but notice…It just brings back memories, is all. I remember when I was pregnant with our Donald, I couldn't get out of bed for weeks much less walk! It is really amazing that-"

"Yes, our first child," Steel replied tersely, realizing that perhaps this human would be best placated by short, truthful answers.

"Oh, congratulations, milord, I hope it is a boy! I wanted a girl but Angus just pined for a son and when our Donald was born-"

Angus abruptly stopped and Morag nearly ran into his back, sputtering. Steel was immediately aware of the man's sudden alarm.

"What is it?"

"Quick, off out of sight, over there!" Without further explanation, Angus grabbed Morag and ran towards a low gully off the track, Steel and Sapphire following them. Swiftly, he gestured for them to hide. They crouched down low out of sight.

A moment later, from the far edge of the woods ahead, around a curve of the track, three horsemen thundered into view. It was immediately evident who they were: English dragoons. They gave a quick look around them, talking rapidly amongst themselves.

"Who are they?" Morag squinted her eyes for a better look.

"Hush! Stay down!" Angus ordered. The four of them kept down in the ditch. The mounted men were too far away for them to hear what they were saying. They didn't linger on the track but crossed the moor at a gallop, heading back towards their village. They hid there out of sight until the last cavalryman rode past, and were certain that others weren't following.

Angus exhaled in relief, and cautiously stood up, looking about. Morag stood, brushed off her skirts, and said proudly, "You still have it, my dear!" she turned to Sapphire and Steel. "Ever since he was a young man and a reiver, he could always tell when-"

"Enough, woman, let's keep going," Angus interrupted irately. The last thing he wanted was for these strangers to know of his past. He turned to face Steel directly. "I want you to know – if we run into any more soldiers, I'm not doing any fighting, me and Morag. We won't have nothing to do with any plot, and we don't want to know of none. We don't want any trouble, I've said."

Sapphire and Steel glanced at each other. _What is he talking about? _Steel demanded.

_It appears Angus was a reiver in his early years: a cattle rustler. It may explain his reluctance to be involved in any potentially criminal activities._

_He won't get in any 'trouble' by leading us to some megaliths._

Sapphire raised her eyes. _Are you sure of that?_

Angus seemed to be waiting for a response. Steel nodded to him. "I told you – we only want to go to the standing stones. Whatever you might believe, we're not involved in any 'plot.' We're not these Jacobites, and we're not looking for any…'trouble.'"

Angus grunted, then turned away without another word and continued back on the track. Morag looked slightly disappointed at Steel's words.

"Here now, if you're not Jacobites, what are you then?"

"Agents," Steel muttered. "But not of your King. Of…a higher authority."

Confused, Morag finally fell silent to peruse that. Did he mean not of King George? Did he mean the Church?

Angus actually felt a small debt of gratitude towards the man, who had finally said something to shut her up…at least for a little while.

Angus did not see anyone else during the rest of the walk but the cavalry worried him – what were they doing here? Despite Steel's words, he couldn't shake the idea that these soldiers were looking for him. Something about him had the air of a hunted man. Part of him felt that he could possibly receive a reward for turning them in, but something else – and not just the fear that the man might shove a dirk in him – urged him to keep out of sight, and that there was really something else going on here, than just skullduggery. Maybe when he was a younger man (before Donald had been born) he would have even joined in, for fun, but now he just wanted to be left in peace…or as much peace as he could have with Morag. As soon as he could take his visitors to their odd destination, and be rid of them, the better.

Finally, they reached the place of the stones. It was a bit past noon, the mist had disappeared, and the sun had finally made its glorious appearance. It was actually quite a beautiful, warm day. Angus sat down on an outcropping of flat stone, a bit tired. He really was getting old, he thought. "Now, we've brought you here," he said. "Is this all you want?"

Steel ignored him, set down the sack, looked up at the standing stones carefully. They seemed perfectly harmless and rather ordinary to him. There was no sound he could detect other than the wind, nothing particularly unusual. Sapphire brushed her open palm against the stone.

"Do you detect anything?" he asked.

"It's ordinary granite. These stones are old, but not the oldest standing stone formation on this island. Quarried perhaps 50 kilometers away, 2,000 years ago."

"There must be something here, something that triggers the time irruption," Steel muttered. "Perhaps it is underground?"

"I detect nothing unusual to this location. Nothing out of its time phase."

Steel turned to Morag. "When you were here, collecting your junk, what did you see?"

"See? Nothing," Morag shrugged. "I saw nothing and no one here. Just these things…scattered here and there."

"You must have noticed something," Steel insisted. "You're telling me you saw nothing unusual?" His tone made it clear he didn't believe her.

_She's telling the truth, Steel. _

"Look, we've brought you here, just so you could take all this stuff back," Angus gestured impatiently at the sack. "So we're back. Just what are you trying to find?"

"Mr. Murray, we're attempting to seal off a break in Time," Sapphire explained softly. "Those items in your inn, clearly you could see they were unusual. Their very presence in your era could precipitate many events which could have terrible consequences."

"What…from pots and pictures?" Morag stared at her. "How can that be?"

"Think of it this way," Steel cut in. "These were stolen…and their 'owner' will want them replaced. It will come looking for them…and others. You do not want to meet the 'owner'."

Angus stared at him. "The 'owner'?"

"Time. All you need to know is that we are trying to keep you out of the trouble you say you don't want. So we need every bit of informatin we can get."

Angus shook his head. "This still makes no sense. What you're sayin'-"

Just beyond the stones, unnoticed by Angus in his frustration, a patrol of four soldiers from the government camp crept slowly up, their muskets at the ready. They had been detailed to keep an eye on this place and immediately to report back if they saw anyone. They had waited for hours, convinced that this must be some kind of joke by that inexperienced boy of an officer who had sent them out here, a waste of their time. When four people had actually appeared, they were stunned, and quickly made sure they weren't seen. Their sergeant immediately sighted the man wearing the tartan.

"These must be 'em, the ones we're looking for," he grinned, showing a mouthful of rotten teeth. "Especially that bastard. Well, let's get them."

"Our orders were to report back if we saw anyone," one of his men interjected.

The sergeant turned and glared at the private, who blanched. "And let 'em get away so they can warn the rest of the nest of traitors? Not on my watch. So let's grab 'em while they're distracted. We can have some fun with them anyway. Now, shut yer gob and follow me."

Steel was usually frustrated by the slowness of humans, but this one was especially taxing. The man seemed to not grasp even the most basic concept of Time and its dangers, concerned only with his little house.

_Steel, we have company._

_Who?_

_Four soldiers, approaching. Their intent is hostile._

_Can you deal with them?_

_I can…but they may also have information. They were outside the ring of stones, watching and waiting. They were sent here for a reason._

Angus suddenly noticed the soldiers and he gasped in shock. Morag gave a shrill scream but Sapphire laid a hand on her arm. "It's all right," she instructed. "Stay calm, both of you."

"Look who we have 'ere," one of the redcoats approached Steel with his musket's bayonet pointed at his chest threateningly. The others aimed their muskets at Angus, and eyed Sapphire and Morag lewdly. "One of them rebel Highlanders. Thrown down your weapons and we won't-"

The sergeant abruptly stopped, his eyes widening. Behind him, his men were frozen in mid-step as well, expressions of shock and fear flitting across their faces. Angus and Morag exchanged stunned looks.

"You," Steel approached the sergeant. "Who are you?"

The man stammered, making nonsense syllables.

"Answer me! What are you doing here?"

The man's bluster had evaporated immediately. ""I'm…I'm Sergeant Taylor, of His Majesty's 44th Foot...we were sent here to keep a lookout, find out if anyone was here…I-I- can't move! What's happening?"

"Why?"

"I don't know…if the rebels were coming here…please, don't kill me!" Sergeant Taylor whimpered.

"You were following orders - who gave you the order?"

"Sir…our Colonel sir…please sir, we don't know any more!"

"There seems to be an epidemic of ignorance here," Steel turned to Sapphire and and gave a jerk of his head towards the frozen redcoats. Sapphire made a horizontal wave of her hand and the men collapsed, unconscious on the ground.

"There's nothing more we can do here," Sapphire informed Steel, a hint of urgency in her voice. "Until there is a manifestation of the time irruption, when it happens. And we don't know when the next one will occur."

"It must be soon, it has to be. We have to be here when it happens!"

_But we cannot be certain when. Steel…in three days…_

_I know. I haven't forgotten._

Morag crept close to the bodies for a look. "Are they dead?"

"No," Sapphire carefully urged Morag back. "We just put them to sleep."

Angus was stunned. "How did you do that?"

"It is of no concern," Steel answered. "We can do nothing more here. We will need to go back to your inn."

"But you said-"

"Do you require further payment?"

After what he saw, Angus did not argue. He waited for Morag to protest, hoping she'd find a way to get him out of this, but damn her, she was staring at the man as if he'd just rode in on a white charger carrying the standard of the Stuarts himself.

"Very well," Angus said resignedly. "Then let's get out of here then before they wake up."

Wearily Angus turned and they headed back. He must find a way to get rid of them when they returned. What they had done to those soldiers, well he was impressed, but there was something unholy about it too, even though he didn't consider himself a superstitious man. Any way to get them gone (without giving up the money of course), he and Morag would just have to figure something out...whether she approved or not.

"What is that?" Morag was staring at the sky behind them.

Sapphire and Steel looked up in alarm. A black, discolored mass had appeared in the sky over the stones, and was starting to swirl like a thundercloud, and it was growing.

"What on earth?" Angus stared. "A storm now?"

"That's no ordinary storm!" Steel shouted. "Run, the pair of you!"

Angus and Morag needed no urging; they could hear and feel the wind picking up, much faster than any ordinary gale. But before they had gotten more than a few meters, Morag, grabbed his arm. Angus stumbled and cursed. "Look!" she shouted.

Angus looked. He had thought their lodgers were right behind them, but to his astonishment (if more was possible) the two were facing the storm, but it had grown to cover the whole sky over the stones, and there was so much flying grass and dirt in the air stinging their eyes now he couldn't make out what they were doing.

Steel braced himself against the wind. He shouted to Sapphire. "Is this it, the breach in time?"

Sapphire stood still, her eyes starting to glow. "Spatial distortion 20 meters in diameter, increasing exponentially by a power of three…temporal distortion…Steel, this is not the irruption!"

"What is it then?"

"I don't know! Its power…its power is coming from somewhere else, not Time!"

Steel stared at her. "From where then?"

"I don't know!" A pause. "Steel...it's coming from this place! No! From the-"

Sapphire suddenly bent double in pain, her eyes squeezed shut. Steel shouted her name, and tried to grab her, but the wind howled about him, and his fingers only snatched at her cloak, and missed.

""They're in trouble" Morag shouted. "We've got to help them!" Before Angus could respond or refuse, she ran back towards them, dragging Angus after her. Cursing again, loudly, he followed if only to make sure Morag didn't get herself killed. They could barely see, but Morag then yelled. "I've got her! Help me!"

The sudden storm had turned everything dark and they could barely see each other, but Angus felt himself grabbing for both of them, finding purchase, and then dragging them as fast and as hard as he could away from those cursed stones. It was like slogging through mud, the wind was coming from all directions, it wasn't possible. A few seconds more and they would be done for. But then, as suddenly as it had come, the wind rapidly died down, and the cloud dissipated, the sun showing itself again. Angus collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, Morag next to him, coughing.

"Are you all right?" Angus wheezed. He noticed the other woman next to her, on her knees, looking frantically about. "Sapphire?"

"I'm alright," Morag gasped. "But where's Steel?"

Sapphire looked around in shock. The storm had gone as if it had never happened. And Steel was nowhere to be seen.

"Steel?" Sapphire called out. No response. "Steel!"

"He's been swept up in that bloody maelstrom," Angus wondered. "He's gone!"

Desperately, Sapphire tried sending out her thoughts. No response...

...and no sound, except for the light rustle of the grass around them.

_Steel…Steel!_

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Angus Murray breathed a sigh of relief when they reached the road back towards the village and his home. A rest, and a strong glass, and then he could think of what to do next. After the freak storm (he didn't know how else to think of it) and Steel's mysterious disappearance, his companion had become distraught. They had searched the area around the standing stones for him, but there was no sign of him, and the afternoon was growing into early evening. Angus definitely did not want to be around the stones when night fell. He reassured himself he was not a superstitious man...even so...

"There's nothing more to be done here. Let's get back, Morag."

Morag had stayed by protectively by Sapphire's side. Whatever had happened during the storm, it seemed to have stunned the woman. She seemed exhausted and confused, and Morag hovered about her worriedly, holding her arm. She glared at her husband, as if he'd intended to abandon her.

"We can't leave her here for the soldiers to find! Come on, milady, we need to get back. We can decide what to do next."

"We can't leave Steel, " Sapphire murmured. "He's still here, I can feel him."

"Aye, of course you can," Morag cooed reassuringly. "I'm sure he's…somewhere. But for now, Angus is right - we'd best get back."

"We'll not find him now," Angus stepped forward and grasped Sapphire's other arm. "We're going back to the inn," he said firmly.

Sapphire did not resist, and they started back. She said nothing the whole time, and seemed to be in shock. They couldn't tell if it was because of the storm or the loss of her companion.

Angus was less worried about the missing Steel than he was that the soldiers might follow them, but nobody had been on the track or on the road. He wondered again if perhaps that storm had been sent by the Devil himself to take back his servant - of course that Highlander - but he considered himself an educated man. There had to be some rational explanation. He also considered himself practical…something would have to be done about this woman, who was close to term, according to Morag. She must have friends or relatives somewhere who could take care of her, and get her off their hands.

They came within sight of their inn. "We're almost there, milady," Morag said cheerfully. She had tried to get her to talk, but she had not spoken once despite her attempts. "We'll get you settled down and then-"

Angus stopped. Morag stared at him in concern. "What is it? The soldiers?"

"Damn, Morag, did you leave the door open again?"

They could now see that the door was ajar, and a light was shining from within. "No, of course not. Who's in there?"

"How would I bloody know?" Angus reached into his boot and pulled out his knife. It wasn't much, but he wasn't about to just walk in on gang of theives. He wished he'd thought to bring along his pistol. On top of all this, now a thief in their inn!

"Stay back. I'm going to take care of this."

Angus slowly and stealthily approached the door. He thought he could hear somebody moving within, but at least it didn't sound like many people, perhaps only a single man. If so, he was sure he could take him. He wasn't that old he couldn't take care of a miserable thief. Angus pressed his hand on the half-open door; yes, he was sure it was only one person, judging from the shadow. He thought he heard someone muttering to himself.

Jumping inside, he swung the door wide with a clatter, his weapon raised. "Damm your eyes!" he roared, and then for the second time he completely froze in surprise. He was right in guessing that there was only one person inside, but this person was certainly not a starving stripling raiding the pantry. This thief was dressed in a brilliant silver waistcoat of fashionable French cut, fine linen breeches, and knee-high black riding boots polished brilliantly. The face above the cravat seemed genial under its periwig. Angus also noticed that a rapier hung at the man's side. He was clearly a gentleman of some sort.

"Pardon me, but your door was unlocked and I let myself in," the man said, and his voice was pleasantly English. "I do hope I haven't frightened you."

"Who the hell are you?" Angus stared him. What now was this? Definitely another kind of traveler they usually didn't see in these parts.

"My name is Silver," the man said, and as if he'd just remembered how to do it, bowed extravagantly. "I don't intend any harm, and I certainly don't intend to steal anything. I'm only investigating certain matters in these parts, and I wanted to ask-"

Angus lowered his knife, only slightly. "What is going on here?" he demanded, "First those two, and then-"

"'Those two?'" the man said sharply. "Whom do you mean?"

"The two-"

Suddenly Sapphire rushed into the doorway, Morag close behind. Sapphire's demeanor had changed drastically upon seeing the stranger, and so did his.

"Sapphire!"

"Silver! Oh, Silver!" She ran to him, and he embraced her warmly, as if greeting a dear friend he'd not seen in a long time.

Angus and Morag stared at each other. "I thought I told you to keep back!" he hissed at her.

"We just wanted to hear what was happening," Morag said defensively. "She heard the talking, and clear, she recognized him. Perked right up she did," She stared at the exquisitely dressed man in wonder. "Who is he, then?"

"Some French fop by the looks of it. Though he speaks English."

"French you say? Then sure, he must be involved in the rising too!"

Angus only shook his head in consternation. This was getting too much!

Silver was overjoyed. "Sapphire! I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you again!" He had not seen her since he'd left the Bunker, the Elemental stronghold, before the Transient attack that had utterly annihilated it. The others had assumed no one had survived the attack, but Silver believed that there could be survivors. Above all, he had desperately hoped that Sapphire had survived.

Sapphire clung to her former partner in relief. He could feel her shaking, and instantly knew that something was wrong. "Sapphire?"

_Silver, we need to talk. Alone. There is a room upstairs._

Silver glanced over her shoulder at the two humans. The plump woman was looking at him quite curiously and expectantly, while the other man, thinner and balding, looked a mix of resentment and exasperation, with a bit of apprehension thrown in.

"Ah, if you don't mind…may we continue our reunion upstairs?"

"You two know each other?" Angus muttered, expecting the answer. Of course they did.

"Quite well. Old friends, you see. Catching up. Nothing to trouble you two good people, of course."

Angus only nodded, not trusting himself to reply. As the two left, he collapsed into a chair, his head in his hands. Morag sat next to him, excitedly whispering her theories, but he was too tired to pay attention. If only he could be left alone, with no travelers!

Once in the privacy of their room, Sapphire sat down on the edge of the bed, still wrapped in her cloak. Silver looked at her in concern. "Sapphire, what's wrong?" When she had embraced him, she had felt…different. Could she have been injured in the Bunker assault?

Silently, Sapphire opened her cloak and let it fall from her body. At first Silver didn't understand. Then he noticed the swelling, Sapphire's pale look. He froze in bewilderment, his mind attempting to analyze what he was seeing. It couldn't be – it was impossible!

"Sapphire…h-how?" he sputtered, knowing how absurd the question sounded.

Sapphire wouldn't meet Silver's eyes. In a flash, a shocked Silver understood.

(_It would be best if you left now, before the attack_).

When they were all together in the Bunker, Steel had ordered Silver to leave before the attack, on the pretense of warning the other Elementals that the Transient Beings had infiltrated the Bunker. Even then, Silver had felt that it was not the real reason Steel wanted him gone, that he had had some dark, ulterior motive for wanting him out of the way. Silver had been afraid for Sapphire, although at the time he wasn't sure why. Afterwards, when the reports came in that the Bunker had been destroyed, he feared the worst, that they were all destroyed. He had hoped against hope that Sapphire at least had survived. Now it appeared that Steel had also, and it came to him exactly why he had wanted him gone.

Silver clenched his fists so hard that his muscles trembled. He felt an incredible rage building up inside him, an emotion he rarely experienced, and certainly didn't enjoy, but it was difficult to suppress. It took him a minute before he could control it enough to speak calmly.

"Steel," he said, and his voice was laced with venom. "That…that bastard! I should never have left you there! I should have taken you with me, insisted on it. Sapphire, this is my fault."

Sapphire at last looked up at him, and Silver thought he felt his heart tear, although that was physically impossible. "Then you would have been destroyed too."

"I could have stopped him at least! What was he thinking?" Silver wondered what he _could_ have been thinking – something like this had no precedence in their world. All creation of new Elements was strictly regulated by the Authority, and was extremely rare. Even then, the results were quite unpredictable, sometimes unpleasant – why, just look at the Transuranics. What Steel had done would be cause for immediate and harsh disciplinary action by the Authority…but then the Authority was gone now. Silver paced the room, unable to control his energy. "Has Steel gone absolutely mad? What does he intend to do?"

"Steel intends to create a new front against the Transients…and their leaders, by creating a new strain of Elements," Sapphire replied in simple explanation. "He believed...believes this is our best hope."

Silver closed his eyes, and re-opened them, feeling the anger again threatening to overwhelm him. He had always had something of a contentious relationship with his fellow Elemental: partly because Sapphire had become Steel's partner, partly for purely professional reasons. Silver knew Steel as a dour, often prickly personality, and also Silver considered him something of a bully. When Sapphire had been assigned to him as his partner, he hadn't expected them to get on so well together, and that had rankled too, although he didn't want to admit it. Never would he have imagined that Steel could behave in such a beastly fashion towards her. Had he been associating too long with corrupted humans in his assignments?

Silver sighed, and knelt by Sapphire's side, touched her stomach. Where a human would have felt perhaps a kick, Silver could feel a barely perceptible vibration, as if a motor was slowing being revved up. Sapphire couldn't help but smile sadly at his awkward gesture of tenderness. She knew it didn't come very easy to him, as a Technician. "Oh, Sapphire," he murmured, extremely curious despite himself, it was his scientific nature. "It's very soon isn't it?"

"Yes, perhaps a day or so. I fear it will be coming sooner than I expected," Sapphire's voice shook slightly. "I can't tell you how relieved I am that you're here."

Silver blinked as if he'd forgotten something, and then he stood up quickly, his fists clenched again. He looked at her and said, deliberately emotionless, "Sapphire…where's Steel?"

"He's not here. He-"

"Don't protect him!" Silver said harshly, startling her. "He doesn't deserve it Sapphire! He's committed the very worst act possible!"

"Silver, enough. I agreed to it. I could comprehend his reasoning, even if I wouldn't have attempted it in this way."

"I don't believe it! Now, Sapphire, I know he's your partner, but this is much too far! When I see him again-"

"He's gone."

Silver stared. "Gone? What do you mean?"

Sapphire described their mission here, the detection of a Time irruption, the visit to the standing stones, the mysterious maelstrom that had overcome them.

"Steel disappeared. I tried reaching out to him with my mind…but I didn't receive a response."

"Is he dead?"

"I don't think so. I can still feel him, somehow. But I can't contact him. Something is preventing him from responding, I'm sure of it," Sapphire looked up at Silver imploringly. "I have to find him, Silver!"

"What?" Silver was astounded. "I should think you'd never want to see him again."

Sapphire looked away, conflicted. "I...that was my intention, once this mission was over. Now I…I don't know. But he's still alive – I know it. He has to be somewhere near. That disturbance we saw was not the break in Time we were investigating so he couldn't have been taken by Time."

Silver was dismissive. "I really don't care if he is alive or not! In fact, if he is destroyed, all the better, I say!"

Sapphire looked at him reproachfully. "I've never heard you talk like this, Silver."

"I came here to look for _you_, Sapphire," Silver insisted. "I sent out that message, did you get it?"

"The Sanctuary? It exists?"

"Yes it does, I'm here to take you to it, before the Transients catch up to us. That's why I came here."

Sapphire suddenly felt cautious. Steel had warned her that they couldn't be sure if Silver hadn't turned traitor. Silver had always been a bit jealous of Steel, and he had never really liked him, but if Steel was right? Some Elementals in the early days of the war had in fact turned to the other side…but surely not Silver. But she couldn't be sure…

"Silver, I told you," Sapphire interrupted. "I will not leave here without knowing what has happened to Steel, and not until we can fix the Time irruption. The Transients are up to something here."

"Even if they are, you are certainly in no condition to fight them! We can return and fix the break later."

"Silver, please," Sapphire's voice was desperate. "I have to find Steel. I can't…I can't just leave him here, after…" her voice was trembling. "This…being," she put her hand on her stomach. "It is also Steel's creation. At least, I have to know what happened to him."

Silver turned away from her. "You are sounding like one of those humans," he chided, "You're not thinking logically!"

"Neither are you," Sapphire pointed out. "Perhaps neither of us can, anymore."

Silence. Silver folded his arms, his back to Sapphire, struggling to find a way to reason with his ex-partner. He still found it absolutely incomprehensible that such a thing could occur, but then, the universe always was capable of surprises. It was one of their first lessons. However, he didn't particularly care for this surprise. But, barring force, which he wasn't prepared to use, he couldn't make Sapphire leave. He felt that she had been used enough.

Finally, he sighed and turned around.

"Very well," Silver conceded. "We'll stay, and see if we can locate Steel."

"Thank you, Silver."

"But I must add…if we don't find him, or the Transients catch up to us, I'm taking us out of here, with or without your permission. My primary concern is you. Do you understand?"

Sapphire hesitated, and then nodded her agreement.

_And I do have an interest in finding him, if only so I can wring his neck!_ Silver made sure Sapphire didn't hear that particular mental note.

* * *

The government camp was preparing to mount the evening watch when one of the guards on lookout raced up to the Colonel's tent Some of the officers nearby hurried to the tent also, wanting to hear what news he had - they all went inside. Some of his fellow soldiers watched him curiously – what was going on now? There was a rumor General Cope had already engaged the enemy, at a place called Prestonpans. They had heard nothing more.

"Sir! A Jacobite has been captured by one of the patrols. They're bringing him in now!"

The Colonel, followed by several of his officers strode out of the tent, just as a party of soldiers came through the main road, dragging something behind them. An excited murmuring raced through the camp, and even a few scattered hurrahs. The Sergeant of the patrol straightened before the Colonel and saluted sharply.

"Sir! Sergeant Taylor reporting as ordered, sir! One prisoner captured, sir!

The Colonel stepped forward to examine the unconscious body the soldiers had dragged up. A blonde man of indeterminate age, blonde-haired, unusually beardless, dressed in a gray tartan and plaid, his shirt stained and torn. His officers clustered around, curious for their first look at their Jacobite enemy.

The Colonel looked down at the body. "You say you captured him, eh?

"Yes, Sir!"

"How so?"

"Well, sir, me and the lads…we were on patrol by those standing stones like…then this bloody Highlander here, he just come charging out of the woods at us sir, swinging his great Claymore sword and yelling. I deflected the blow with my musket, and I knocked it out of his hands. We then proceeded to subdue him, we did. He put up a bloody great fight, but he were no match for us, sir."

"Charged at you with a sword, you say?" The Colonel narrowed his eyes, as he bent over the body. The man did not stir. Several of his officers looked sidelong at each other, tried to repress smirks. The Sergeant had a reputation among the men as something of a bully and a braggart, and a fair number of those around them doubted the story. Probably this man was nothing important, but he could provide some entertainment. The Sergeant must have felt their disbelief; he seemed to squirm, and was about to elaborate on his story, but the Colonel cut him off.

"Where's his sword?"

"Sir?"

"You didn't bring it with you, just left it lying there for anyone to pick up."

"Er, well, in the excitement we..."

"I should very much like to examine this sword. Perhaps it could tell us something about him, eh? It shouldn't take too long to retrieve it, it should be back where you left it."

The Sergeant's shoulders slumped, and he touched his forehead. "Yes, Sir. Very good Sir."

The Colonel's officers chuckled to themselves as the patrol left. The Colonel nodded to several other men.

"As for this man...he may be the man we are looking for. Tie him up in the tent behind mine, the one we are using for the holding of prisoners. I will personally interrogate him when he comes to. No one else is to go into that tent, is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!"

Two other soldiers grabbed the man's arms and dragged him off. The Colonel watched them leave, tapping his gloves against his other hand.

"Do you really think he is a rebel, Sir?" his adjutant asked.

"Oh, I do. In fact, I'm quite sure of it. Once he comes round, I'm sure he will be more than ready to divulge where his fellow rebels are. I will see to it."

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Steel awoke slowly, gradually feeling consciousness return to him and memory. He remembered being at the standing stones: there had been a blast of wind and noise, Sapphire shouting, and then darkness. He could not determine what had happened after that.

_Sapphire, where are you?_

He sent out the mental call but received no response. He tried again. Odd…it seemed that his projection was being blocked, as if was bouncing off an invisible wall.

Awareness returned to him quickly, and then alarm.

He realized that his arms were tied above his head, to some kind of upright structure. Confusion surged through him and he struggled, but to his surprise and frustration found he couldn't break his bonds. The cords around his wrists weren't metal or rope, but composed of some material he wasn't strong enough to break. The kind of matter that could restrain him didn't exist here on Earth, at least certainly not in this time period.

Steel opened his eyes. It was still dark, but he could make out his immediate surroundings. He was in the middle of a circular tent, hanging suspended from a crude tripod of stout oak, both of his wrists were pulled up painfully above and behind his head and firmly secured to the tripod's crossbar, his boots just touching the ground. There was nothing else in the tent that he could see. From underneath its flaps he could see faint strands of sunlight. What time was it? Morning? Where was this place? He could hear the faint noises of men shouting, horses, and primitive conveyances rattling by. It was some kind of human encampment. He had either been knocked unconscious by the storm, and brought here, or…

Steel made a quick internal survey. His clothes were dirty and torn but he was physically uninjured, and his mental faculties also seemed unimpaired. He attempted to teleport away from this place, but like his mental projection, that was blocked. Apprehension swept through him. No human power existed that could prevent him from exercising his abilities. That only left one possibility.

The Transient Beings. This was their doing.

Steel struggled harder against his bonds, testing the material that secured him, but the cords held him fast, and in his present position couldn't gain the leverage to dislodge the tripod either. He fought down an initial surge of panic - it was imperative that he escape from this place and find out what had happened to Sapphire. Had she been swept up by the storm, captured also? If the Transient Beings were here, that might mean they were the cause of, or taking advantage of the irruption. In that case, they had to leave here, right away, time-break or not. The protection and secrecy of the new Element had to be maintained at all cost. He didn't dare to think if she had been captured as well. If the worst had happened-

A flap of the tent flew open and a tall man walked in alone, holding a pair of leather riding gloves in one hand and a riding crop in the other. He was dressed in the scarlet-and-white uniform of a high-ranking English military officer of the period, but without the powdered wig. The man appeared to be middle-aged, with high sharp cheekbones and close-cropped salt-and-pepper hair. His eyes were hard and piercing, like diamond bits. Steel stopped struggling, recognizing him at once. The man stopped just in front of him.

"I see that you remember me, Steel," the Colonel said. "It's been awhile, but I certainly haven't forgotten you either," the Transient Being looked him up and down. "You look much the same as the last time I saw you: rather flustered and overtaxed beyond your capacities, as I recall."

"You. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask the same of you. Although I confess to be a little surprised to find you skulking around here, with these primitive humans, but you do seem to enjoy being around them. I thought you would still be running away, finding a safe little bolt-hole in the universe to hide."

The Colonel watched Steel closely for his reaction, but Steel was silent, his expression muted. He turned slightly, paced away a few steps.

"I also recall," the Transient added, "that your partner absconded from the Bunker with you. Is she here with you?"

Steel remained mute, but realized from the Transient's question that Sapphire also hadn't been captured. _Sapphire isn't here, too. He wasn't tracking us, then_, Steel thought. He allowed himself to feel relief, although he didn't dare show it. _That means they don't know._

"I know she's with you. She always stuck by you, no matter the circumstances, eh? Even with imminent defeat staring you in the face, I doubt she would leave you. Not very wise but very loyal, is Sapphire. Just as a dog is to these humans, I suppose."

The Colonel turned back to Steel. He hid it well, but he could detect a hint of rage in Steel's eyes. So, Sapphire was indeed still with him. The human soldiers had not mentioned a woman, but he suspected that she was close. She must have barely escaped the cloud, a most effective piece of technology, that. Steel was one of the remaining pieces that was very valuable to possess, but a hard nut to crack. Possessing Sapphire as well was the key: if he also had Sapphire that would be the lever to break him.

"I know Sapphire is here with you," The Colonel stated. "Where is she?"

Steel didn't respond. He hadn't really expected him to; no matter, this would make this all the more enjoyable.

In an instant the Colonel was on him, whipping the riding crop around his neck and jerking it roughly upward as hard as he could. The force would have broken an ordinary human's neck. Steel choked, grimacing in pain. The Transient was now face-to-face with him, baring his teeth in fury.

"You'll tell me where she is, and what the two of you are doing. There's a certain level of discomfort that will break you. All the same, I want to present to you the opportunity to 'opt out' as it were. Surrender, and you – you and Sapphire both – _might_ be allowed to serve us. The War is over. No point in resisting us."

"It's…not…over," Steel gasped, staring coldly at the Transient. "Sapphire…is not…any value to you."

"Well, you're wrong there," abruptly the Colonel loosened his grasp and Steel slumped down, coughing, the crop still wrapped around his neck. "I know you, Steel. The two of you are up to something," he slowly put on his leather riding gloves. "I know it. What is it?"

"I rejected you before. Nothing has changed," Steel growled, then cried out as the Colonel slammed his fist into Steel's stomach. His body, strong as it was, convulsed from the Transient's blow.

"Still incorrect," the Colonel replied coolly. "Everything has changed, and will continue to do so, despite your delusions. Where is Sapphire?"

Another blow. Steel gritted his teeth, resisted crying out this time, but barely.

"Sooner or later, Steel. We have plenty of Time now. All the Time we need. You will tell me what I want to know."

_He's probably correct, _Steel thought. He hoped Sapphire would be astute enough to leave this place before the Colonel could get the information he wanted. Above all, the new Element had to be protected. He would have to hold out as long as he could, for their sakes.

Outside the tent, the camp went about its military business for the day. Per orders, no one went near the tent next to the Colonel's, where the Jacobite prisoner was being interrogated.

The group of soldiers closest to the tent heard a faint noise coming from it, not long after the Colonel had entered to interrogate the prisoner alone. It sounded almost animalistic, not quite human. Despite their hardness, they were glad to be not to be on the wrong side of the Colonel, whom they still believed was a very peculiar person.

One of the younger officers was a bit disturbed. "Is that quite right, the Colonel's plan? Surely the prisoner will just tell him what he wants to hear?"

An older NCO scoffed. "I wouldn't worry about that one, Sir. The Colonel will get his information one way or the other," Another agonized cry, more definite, seemed to sound out the man's judgment. "You'll see, we'll be on the march soon. The Colonel always gets what he wants."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angus Murray wasn't surprised the next morning to find his new guest already seated at his table. Spread out before the man were various metal kitchen and hearth utensils. The fancy-dressed fop was examining each one as if he had never seen them before in his life. Angus felt very little could surprise him anymore. This man probably came from a court where they had servants to even wipe their arses for them.

Morag was already up as well, bustling about the kitchen, and talking to herself, as usual. She seemed not at all put out by the new guest; instead, she still seemed excited at the "adventure," as she put it it. She was probing the man for bits of information as to who he was and his business in Scotland, but he seemed distracted with his strange game.

"What are you doing?" Angus demanded.

"What? Oh, just an idea or two. Your wife has been telling me all about yesterday. Quite an exciting story, I must say. You were very lucky not to get swept up in that scoop."

_Scoop? _"Are you a relative of the lady?"

"'Relative?' Well, yes…and no. It's complicated," Silver looked sidelong at the man. "But I am here to take care of her, if that's what you mean."

He picked up a spoon, peered at it closely. "Tell me, how much has Steel told you of his…business here?"

Angus shook his head. "Nothing. He showed up, with the woman in tow, and-"

"He said we had things that didn't belong to us, didn't he Angus?" Morag added brightly. "He said they belonged to someone else and we had to give them back right away to where we found them. We were going to do what he said," she arranged a bowl and small cup on a tray. "Are you friend or kin to Steel?"

Silver's brows creased slightly. "No. But I'm going to look for him," he added. "I don't think you'll be seeing him again. That would be be for the best, I think. He's a dangerous individual."

"I gathered that," Angus pulled on his boots. "We're fine with seeing the back of him. Will you be paying his bill?"

Morag shot Angus a warning look, which he ignored, but Silver only smiled genially.

"Of course. You've been very hospitable, both of you."

"Well, I'm off on some business," Angus stood up. "We're expecting other guests, so the sooner you're out of here-"

Silver returned his attention to his spoon. It may have been a trick of the light, perhaps Angus was still tired, but he seemed to have covered it with his hands made it disappear.

"I quite understand. We'll be leaving soon."

Angus only grunted, and stormed out, saying nothing else. Morag made a face after him.

"I'm sorry about that, Mr. Silver, our Angus, he can be a bit rude in the morning," Morag picked up the tray. "I'll just be taking this up to Miss Sapphire now."

"Ah, best not to disturb her right now," Silver said. He opened his hand, and Morag thought she saw a bright silver ball in the palm. What a magic trick! "She needs her rest."

_It's all right Silver, she may come upstairs. I am feeling somewhat…peckish._

"On the other hand, she might enjoy some of your delightful breakfast, Madame. Go on ahead."

Silver shrugged, and returned his attention to the utensils. He was certain he could create something useful from some of these trace metals, and detect Steel's whereabouts.

* * *

Angus strolled down the street, glad to get some air and see some normality. He didn't notice the murmurs of the other villagers, the worried whispers, the stares, until he saw his friend William. He was a friend from the "old days," meaning the days Angus was not quite the honest innkeeper he was now. He hailed him, but his friend only looked concerned as he strolled up.

"What is it? What's going on?" Angus was confused.

"What do you think is going on? What have you been up to? Do you know that there are soldiers, government soldiers on their way here?" William whispered. "They are armed, and looks like they want trouble," William's eyes narrowed. "You've got some people under your roof, don't you?"

Fear settled in Angus' stomach. "Just travelers. What did you think, I had Prince Charlie staying at my very own inn?"

"One of them's in the Highland dress, isn't he? Look Angus, I don't know who you have, but if I were you I'd get them out, right now. It's trouble, sure, no matter who they are."

Angus squeezed his friend's arm in thanks. "I'll get them out, now. And if anyone says-"

"I know you're no Jacobite, Angus," the unspoken words, _Even though your father was,_ didn't have to be said. The past was the past. "It may be nothing, but-"

But Angus was already running back to the inn as fast as he could.

* * *

Morag carefully entered the room, and saw Sapphire sitting on the bed, her back resting against the wall. She did look very weary and a bit sad, Morag thought., over the loss over of her man, undoubtedly.

"I've brought you some porridge and milk," Morag said gently as she could, setting the tray down on the table next to the bed. Sapphire touched the edge of the bowl.

_Oats, milk, butter, water. Nothing dangerous._

_Until you eat it. _From Silver's response, it sounded like he had. She smiled, and Morag took that as her cue to sit and stay a bit.

Sapphire took a taste of the porridge. "It's delicious."

Morag beamed. "Thank you, milady!"

"Please, call me Sapphire."

Hoping the woman would not take offense at her speaking so familiarly, Morag tentatively offered, "You must miss Steel very much, milady – I mean, Sapphire."

Sapphire couldn't help but smile at the woman's efforts. "Yes. Yes, I think I do. Even though we haven't always agreed with each other."

"Angus and I, of course we've been married a long time, and we haven't often agreed either. I mean, I wanted us to go with our Donald to the Americas, but Angus wanted to try to make a go of the inn. He didn't much fancy going to such an uncivilized place either. But I know he misses Donald terribly, although he doesn't say so. He's our only son, after all," Morag nodded towards Sapphire's stomach. "I imagine Steel would feel the same way towards his son, no matter what happens. I mean, Highlander or Lowlander, we all feel the same, don't we? Once these wars are over, it will be for the best. No father really wants his child to die in war."

Sapphire went quiet, considering the human's words. "I wonder if the War will ever be over."

She placed a hand on her belly, feeling the concealed energy within. It would be soon, very soon now. Before now she had not given much thought to this..._process_ other than the completion of Steel's demand for the creation of a new Element. Sapphire had conceded only because she eventually came to agree with her partner's assessment that they needed to augment their forces against the Enemy. Even so, she resented how he had virtually compelled her to do this. But something else was unsettling her, she slowly realized.

Prior to today, to both of them, the new Element gestating within her had only represented a promising stratagem in the war against Time, a potential advantage. This would be the secret weapon deployed against them that they would not expect. But now, curiously, Sapphire's mind was reconsidering everything she had previously thought.

Steel himself had never expressed any intention for this new Element other than to function as a weapon against the Transient Beings and the Primordials. She hadn't expected him to - it was the same with all of them – their purpose, their very existence, was to ensure Time did not break through. Yet, everything had changed so much. In the initial days of the Transient offensive (in reality, ever since their release from the petrol-station trap), Steel had become so single-minded, even obsessed, with overcoming their adversaries – perhaps also with erasing the embarrassment of his having miscalculated and becoming trapped. Sapphire had first begun to suspect Steel's mind when they, along with the other Elementals, had retreated to the Bunker. Once they were attacked, and retreated abruptly, Steel had revealed his plans to her. Sapphire had been shocked at what he had in mind all along, but especially upsetting to her was that he had not asked for her input, as a partner should. But this was War, and he was only doing what he had been trained from creation to do. Sometimes it meant not revealing your mind, being suspicious of even close comrades, and doing whatever it took for victory to be achieved, even at the expense of others. Undoubtedly, it would be the same for the new Element – from the moment of birth, it would be trained to fight – and fight ruthlessly - against the Enemy. Before, Sapphire wouldn't have thought twice about it, but now…

Sapphire found herself thinking that, no matter what happened, if the Element survived the birth-process that is, she must do whatever she could to ensure that there could be a future for this child other than the endless War. Was this a mother's instinct? What about the father…?

Morag misread her meaning. "Oh, don't fear lass, the wars will be over soon…well, one way or the other." She suddenly looked anxious, if she might have offended her, but Sapphire shook her head.

"No, you are right…they will, I'm sure of it too."

_Sapphire, is everything all right?_

_Yes, Silver. What is it?_

_This innkeeper fellow is back, and he seems quite agitated. It looks we may have to vacate the premises, rather quickly I'm afraid._

_If he is concerned about us staying…_

_It's not just us, _Silver replied, and Sapphire detected the alarm in his thought. _All of us. It appears we've been compromised._

* * *

Sergeant Taylor slipped into the small tent, making sure he went unseen by his comrades. To his delight, he saw the Highlander still within, dangling from the tripod, motionless and silent. His head was slumped down to his chest, his long blonde hair hanging in his face. Dark streaks of blood stained the front of his shirt, but hopefully he wasn't dead yet. Sergeant Taylor had a personal score to settle with this Highland bastard.

Sergeant Taylor planted himself solidly in front of the man in what he thought was an imposing posture. "'Ere, you. Wake up, you."

He prodded the man in the chest. As far as he could see, the man had gotten off lightly from the Colonel, as he didn't look too badly beaten. If he had had his way, he would have flogged this bastard to near-death and then strung him up from the nearest tree, preferably in front of his family if they were around, and then would have burned down his house for good measure.

The Highlander didn't move, didn't seem to have heard him, or maybe he was playing possum. To wake him up good, Sergeant Taylor drew his fist back and punched the man in the gut, then immediately yelped, grabbing his hand. It had been like hitting a sack of rocks.

However, it seemed to do the trick of rousing the prisoner. He slowly raised his head; clearly, every movement caused him pain. He stared at the man, but didn't show any fear. Sergeant Taylor smiled, relishing the moment despite the awkward punch. He would make this bastard pay for embarrassing him in front of his men, to whom he liked to think looked up to him as a veritable god of war. A bit of fun with the prisoner and who was to know afterwards?

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" he sneered. "Just another Highland rat, aren't you? You'll soon learn some manners. I'll teach you 'em."

Steel recognized the soldier from the group that had confronted them by the standing stones. A brutish sort of human, obviously hoping to humiliate what he saw as his human adversary. This could possibly work to his advantage.

Steel suddenly jerked his body forward. Of course he could not reach the man, but it had the effect he intended. The startled soldier jumped back, clumsily falling over his feet.

Steel laughed rudely, and injected a Scottish burr into his voice, playing into the role. "You nae face me like a man," he accused. "English coward!"

Sergeant Taylor glared at Steel, enraged. He picked himself up off the dirt. This was not how the game was supposed to go. "You'd best shut your mouth or…"

"Or what? What will you do?" Steel taunted, "You great greasy pig-shagger!"

Enraged, Sergeant Taylor whipped out his knife and menaced Steel with it. But far from being frightened, the Highlander only smiled, and Sergeant Taylor soon realized he'd made a very big mistake…

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_We must make quite a sight, _Angus thought sourly as the four of them hurried away from their small village to a secret location known to him since his younger less circumspect days: a small cave in this hills, converted into a secure hiding place when he and a few of his friends used to go to avoid the victims of their acquisitions. It was well hidden; to Angus' knowledge no one had ever discovered it, and his guests could hide there until the soldiers had gone. He didn't try to deceive himself that his guests were not the people the English were looking for.

The fellow calling himself Silver seemed completely unfazed at the news that soldiers were on the way; in fact, it was almost as if he expected it, which only confirmed Angus's suspicion that he was a hunted man. He didn't even seem to think it a serious matter, until Sapphire came down the stairs with Morag. At least the Highlander's lady had the sense to know that they had to leave immediately.

Angus had initially been of the mind to just throw the two of them out, the Highlander's lady and the French fop, and be done with it; as far as he was concerned, they had been nothing but trouble from the beginning, but Morag wouldn't hear of it. Her old domestic and mothering instinct had come to the fore and she insisted that Angus lead them to his old hideout in the hills.

"Angus, try and show some spine," Morag had snapped at him, hurriedly packing some things in a shawl. "Where else could they go? Besides, you know the soldiers got a good look at us too, do you think they won't remember? We'd best not be around either."

Angus had had to agree; he didn't feel like feeling explaining himself to a horde of angry English soldiers, who were probably itching for any excuse to shoot Scotsmen. Cursing inwardly, he made ready to go, remembering to grab his old sword and pistol he had hidden away in the rafters in case of an emergency, which this definitely counted for. He hoped Morag remembered to grab the money. They had left just in time, for as as they climbed up into the hills overlooking their small village, they caught sight of a troop of horses and soldiers arriving in the streets, shouting and ordering people about, creating a lot of confusion and trouble.

Angus suddenly had a terrible feeling of foreboding, and he hurried their pace.

As they made their way up the steep trails as quickly as they could, Angus glanced back at Silver and Sapphire. The fop was sticking close to her, and he wondered if there was a story there…he was getting to be as bad as Morag, now. But the man seemed to meekly follow what the woman said, leading him to think that perhaps it was her the soldiers were really after, rather than the man Steel. Who was she and why was she so important?

Silver, for his part, had doubted the wisdom of following these humans, but Sapphire had insisted they go with them.

_They're in danger, too, and it's because of us. We should try to protect them as much as we can._

_Sapphire, you're in no condition to protect anyone, _Silver returned the thought with some exasperation. _Please, let me take you away from here. _

_No. You promised me, Silver…_

_All right, all right. _The last thing he wanted was to upset Sapphire any more. _The sooner we can get to this hide-out, the better then._

"Ah, how much farther?" Silver called out, causing Angus to shush him angrily.

"Wheest, man," he said. "We're not yet-"

Shots suddenly rang out below them, followed by shouts and screams. Startled, they all turned. Angus quickly darted back, peering down into the valley. They could all hear the sounds coming from their village, terrible sounds. What Angus saw made him whirl about in alarm, and he waved his arms at them.

"Hurry, hurry, get moving!" he ordered frantically.

"Angus, what's happening?" Morag cried.

"The soldiers are shooting people," Angus snarled, but his eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. "I didn't see any fighting, just shooting. Hurry and get a move on, don't just stand there gawping!"

None of them argued. They all ran as quick as they could, Morag encumbered by her size and skirts, Sapphire clutching Silver's arm.

"This should not be happening right now," Silver was puzzled. "According to the timeline, there shouldn't be any such massacres, at least not until next year, after the Battle of Culloden."

Sapphire shook her head. "You're correct, Silver…this may have something to do with the time irruption."

_All the more reason to get you out of here_, Silver thought to himself. But all they could do right now was to get to the hideout and to safety.

* * *

The army was finally striking camp and preparing to move. The Colonel and his senior officers had rode on ahead to the nearest settlement where an informant had reported the presence of strangers at the local inn there, no doubt a nest of traitors lurking there. The Colonel had seemed extremely eager to apprehend them in person, and so had rode on ahead with a troop of his most able men. The army would follow him and then on, the men assumed, to avenge the defeat of General Cope. News had arrived and confirmed that his force had been defeated by the Jacobites and completely annihilated. The soldiers were at once stunned, angry, frightened, and eager for vengeance.

Therefore, it came as a surprise to some of them to see Sergeant Taylor escorting their one captive Highlander out of the prisoner's tent. The man's wrists were bound in front of him, the other end of the rope held by the sergeant. The Highlander seemed completely cowed and demoralized, his head down, not looking anyone in the face. Sergeant Taylor himself looked a bit pale and sweaty - perhaps he had had to soften up the prisoner a bit before he could bind him. Some of the men jeered and cursed at the Highlander, and shouted encouragement to their comrade. The blonde-haired Jacobite didn't look up or react to their vile taunts.

Sergeant Taylor didn't take any notice of them either; leading his prisoner behind him, he walked straight up to the enclosure where the cavalry mounts were kept. A few horses were always kept saddled and ready for emergency dispatches. The guard on duty looked at the man and prisoner suspiciously. "What is it?"

"I must requisition a horse. Per the Colonel's direct orders. He wants this Jacobite scum delivered to the village for public execution."

Sergeant Taylor seemed to freeze for a moment; he seemed awkward and twitchy and the guard frowned. Was the man drunk again? "I was given no word of this. Why didn't the Colonel take him with him?"

"How should I know? All I know is that I have his personal order, signed this morning before he left." Sergeant Taylor fumbled in his tunic and produced a folded piece of paper to the guard. The young man took it, opened it, and scowled. He was barely literate, but the words looked right, and the writing clearly was of some official type, with the right flourishes, the way an officer and a gentleman would write. The guard was dubious of giving out a mount to the sergeant, knowing his habits well enough, but orders were orders. The guard nodded to a groom inside the corral, and a horse was led out. Sergeant Taylor promptly mounted the horse, and without another word to the confused guard trotted off at a steady canter, forcing the prisoner to follow him at a painful jog. Laughter followed them, and the soldiers went back to breaking down camp and getting ready for the march.

Once out of sight of the camp, Sergeant Taylor spurred his horse off the main road. Once well away from the possibility of being seen, they stopped abruptly, the soldier jerking the horse to a neighing halt.

Steel quickly broke the rope bond and threw it away into the bushes, wincing slightly at the pain he still felt. He could not recall if he had given the Transient Being any vital information during the torture, but he had no doubt that Sapphire was in grave danger. He had to get to her as quickly as possible, before the Transient and his men did. He tried to teleport, but found he was still unable to do this – perhaps he was still too close to camp, or the Transient had somehow affected this entire region.

Sergeant Taylor remained frozen in his saddle. "Please, please don't kill me, I've done everything you asked, let me go…" the man whimpered in terror, convinced this man was the Devil himself.

"Get off," Steel ordered impatiently, waving his arm. The redcoat fell unconscious onto the grass, and a moment later Steel was up in the saddle. After some wrestling with the recalcitrant creature, he spurred it into a gallop, heading as quickly as he could into the village.

* * *

Silver carefully spread out some woolen blankets on the crude wooden bunk (no doubt it was full of splinters) and then gently helped a weary Sapphire sit down. The cave, he was relieved to discover, was actually quite cozy and comfortable, if a bit chilly and damp. From the looks of it, it had once been some kind of a bandit or smugglers' den: there were several barrels of liquor stored in one corner, a few sticks of rather good furniture here and there, and a small store of shot and gunpowder, among other things. Morag also spread out her shawl, with contained some food and some of her ingredients for folk remedies. Her hands shook slightly as she did so; this adventure had taken something of a frightening and dangerous turn, but she was still curious to see where it would lead.

Angus tensely paced the small area of the cave, peering carefully out of the entrance, which was hidden by a carefully designed screen of branches so that it would be camouflaged. It looked like no one had been here for several years, so it was still protected. Most of his old reiving companions had either been killed in brawls, gone to the colonies, or - like him- had tried to make good. He had expected trouble but not what he had seen, soldiers simply shooting innocent people! Those were his neighbors; they had certainly not done anything wrong. Everyone (well almost everyone) he knew there was loyal to the Hanoverian King, or at least had no quarrel with the English. Furious and bewildered, but with no outlet, he turned on Silver, his pistol drawn.

"All right, you French bastard, you're going to explain exactly who you are and your business here!"

"Angus, what are you doing?"

"Shut up! I'm going to get some answers! Are you working for the Stuarts or no?"

Silver stood up, putting himself between the angry human and Sapphire, his hands open.

"Steady on," he said as soothingly as he could. "We're not working for these 'Stuarts'…"

"Then why are there soldiers looking for you and killing people? In my village!" Angus roared, stepping closer to the man, and holding the barrel directly under Silver's chin. "If you're lying – which I think you are – I'll cleave your guts from your body!"

_Tell him the truth, Silver._

_What? Are you sure? He's not going to understand._

_Put it in terms he can, then._

Silver sighed. "Very well. Yes, the soldiers are looking for us."

Angus lowered the pistol, but only slightly. "But…why? If you're not with the Jacobites?"

The fop hesitated a minute. "You've put me and Morag in danger," Angus growled, "if you want us to help you any further, and not turn you in…"

"Angus!" Morag gasped.

"If you go to them, you'll only be killed too," Silver pointed out quietly. "Either by the English soldiers, or by something else."

Angus and Morag looked at each other, feeling a chill come over them. "What do you mean by 'some_thing_ else?'" Morag whispered.

"A creature…a 'Transient Being' as we call them. They are after us, and…well, it doesn't matter if myself and Steel are captured or killed, though I'd certainly prefer it if I wasn't…but Sapphire must not be, above all. Sapphire and…and her child."

Morag put her hands to her mouth but Angus scoffed. "Ach, this is a load of nonsense!" Angus felt his anger rise again, but he was undecided. "You're just trying to throw us off that you're nothing more than Jacobite spies! We don't want you here and we don't want your foreign prince anymore! Leave us be!" He felt a surge of bad memories threaten to overwhelm him…his father, falling at the battle of Sherrifmuir...his mother...

"I'll prove it to you," Silver said.

"How-"

In a swift, smooth movement, Silver disarmed the innkeeper, who gaped. He had hardly time to blink. Silver held up the pistol with both hands, then ran his hands over it. In the next moment, a fine shower of dust fell to the floor. The pistol was gone.

"What kind of magic…witchcraft is this?" Angus sputtered.

"No magic. Just a glimpse of the fact that there are 'more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy'…isn't that right, Sapphire?"

"Angus…Morag, Silver is speaking the truth," she said calmly. "We are not from this place, it is true, but we are in danger. I do not know if the authority controlling the soldiers is the same as the one pursuing us, but it may be. I am sorry that your village was caught up in the wars, but we are not involved with affairs here. We can protect you from the soldiers, at least, if they come here. If the Transient…if the creature comes after us, then we'll leave, and draw it away. It has no interest in you or your people, only us."

"At the standing stones," Angus said. "That storm…was that the creature? The one that owns the things from...from the other time?"

"No, but it may be a tool of it," Silver conjectured. "Sapphire and Steel were here to locate a…break in Time here. But something else is happening here, and we may not be able to fix it now. Steel has gone missing, and all we want to do is find him."

Sapphire suddenly squeezed Silver's hand.

_What is it?_

_Silver…it's time._

_Time? Time for what?_

In reply she squeezed his hand again, more powerfully, and then he understood. For a moment, Silver could absolutely not think of what to do next.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Silver quickly knelt in front of Sapphire, taking her hands in his. He could feel the change in temperature in her palms, and the slightest tremor. She was bent over, her eyes squeezed shut, but whether in pain or concentration he was unsure, but clearly she was right: the Elemental child was coming, and very soon.

This fact made Silver very uneasy.

"Sapphire!" he whispered urgently. "Sapphire, are you...is it really…?"

Sapphire opened her eyes, just a bit, and Silver could see that they were glowing entirely blue. He knew then that the birth was imminent. How long would it take? He honestly had no idea about these matters - he was only a Technician. But what he did know was that Sapphire had to be isolated...these Humans couldn't witness this, it would be too much for them to know.

Morag brushed past a stunned Angus, sensing instinctively what was happening. "Here now," she said helpfully, her tone suggesting she was ready to take charge on the matter. "I can see to her. Angus, fetch some water!"

"Ah, that won't be necessary, dear lady," Alarmed, Silver stood up and blocked Morag from coming closer. "I am able to look after her myself."

"What? That's absurd!" Morag was not really a midwife, but she had at least given birth, which was certainly more than this man had done. "What would you know about childbirth, mon?"

_Well actually not very much, human or otherwise, _Silver admitted to himself. But what he did know was that their kind would be significantly different from a human's experience, and also the potential danger…

"You see, I'm a physician…of sorts" Silver said with as much conviction as he could muster, or pretend, rather. "I'm more than qualified to look after Sapphire. No, now _please_ don't argue with me, it's very important that I tend to her alone, without assistance."

"But that's absurd! You can't possibly-"

"If that's what he wants," Angus pulled Morag away. He didn't much feel like being around either, remembering the chaotic scene when his son was born. Morag had had that drunken old cow of a midwife from the village, and the less he remembered of that the better. "Let's leave them to themselves."

Morag stared at Angus. "What do you want us to do, then? Go back to the village?"

"We can try to find out what is happening, or at least if the bastards are still about. We can try to find out what happened to Steel."

Morag wrung her hands, not liking the idea. "Oh, I don't want to leave milady behind like this…"

With a tremendous effort, Sapphire opened her eyes (Silver noticed that they were a normal human color again), and smiled at the Scotswoman, although it was clearly costing her some effort to do so.

"I'll be all right, Morag," she said, her voice tremulous but still strong. "Silver will take good care of me. You and Angus be careful."

Angus nodded; as they left, Silver sighed with relief and bent down again to Sapphire, taking off his frock coat. "What do I do?" he muttered nervously.

With his help, Sapphire stretched out on the bed, holding onto Silver's hand tightly as he observed her closely.

"Silver," Sapphire "You must lend me…some of your strength. I cannot do it otherwise. The energy quotient released is proportionate to the inverse-"

"Sapphire," Silver pleaded again. "I beg you, let me take you out of here. This is hardly the appropriate…Scotland, of all places!"

"I've told you before, no," She smiled at Silver reassuringly. "There are worse places than the Highland hills, for a new life to emerge. Didn't you notice how beautiful they are?"

Silver was unmoved. "Scenic or not, I detect the work of a Transient Being behind all this, in this place, this time, we cannot rule that out. They're hunting down all the survivors, one by one. We're easier pickings that way." There was a bitterness in his words.

Sapphire stared up at the stone ceiling thoughtfully, concentrated on her breathing. "Do you think that we still have a chance?"

Silver squeezed Sapphire's hand reassuringly. "I will do everything in my power to protect you...and a bit more."

"I know you would, Silver, but that's not what I meant."

Silver was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…the War. All the battles. Do you think that it's...all over?"

"No! I mean, of course not. Not while there's still hope," Silver looked at her sternly. "Sapphire, don't you dare despair! Not in my presence, I won't allow it!"

Sapphire nodded, but suddenly convulsed, her back arching, her beautiful features twisted in pain. Silver gripped her, so that she didn't fall off the flimsy bed. At that moment Silver felt that if Steel was here, he would kill him with his bare hands, and what made that thought all the more unhappy was that he knew Sapphire also wanted Steel to be here, more than anything else.

"Sapphire!" He grasped both her hands tightly. "Please instruct me: what do I do?"

She squeezed his hands so tightly that Silver winced in pain himself.

_Brace yourself, _came her thought. _I will need to draw your energy now._ _You will feel a little of what I am experiencing…_

_Oh dear, _Silver thought, and he did brace himself, but Sapphire's instruction certainly didn't prepare him for what happened next...

* * *

Steel raced the horse as fast as he could, heedless of the dangers of riding at gallop, ducking to avoid low-hanging branches. His sole concern was with reaching the village and the inn before the soldiers did; clearly, they were all acting under the orders of the Transient Being, although how the creature had managed to gain control over the humans puzzled him. His purpose here too...what did it intend to do here? Had it traced Sapphire and him all along, even from the Bunker?

That question vanished from his mind when he saw the thick, black plumes of smoke in the air. He roughly kicked the horse in the ribs to make it go faster, and then abruptly pulled up on the reins when he reached the outskirts of the village. He stared in stunned silence at what he saw.

Half the buildings were on fire, consumed entirely or in the process of being devoured by the flames, others wrecked, their doors kicked in, and windows smashed; broken glass and timbers littered the street. There were several dead bodies lying on the ground, clearly brutally murdered. There were survivors wailing or sitting in stunned shock. The soldiers had already been through here.

Slowly, Steel urged the horse on, dreading what he might find. He didn't see anyone he recognized, neither the innkeeper nor his wife. Then he saw the inn, already its timbers were blackened and smoldering.

_Sapphire!_

Before he could investigate further, the horse screamed and reared up, tossing Steel roughly onto the dirt. He rolled just out of the way as the animal crashed down next to him. The human let go of the pike he had just buried in the animal's breast, drew his sword and slammed it down towards Steel's head, but found his motion frozen, the blade only an inch away from his target's face.

"What are you doing? Why did you attack me?" Steel jumped up, grabbed the frozen villager's shirt. The bearded man's mouth worked in a mix of fear and anger.

"You brought this upon us!" the man managed to spit out. "You and your woman here, and then the bastards came…attacked us! Murdered the people!"

"Sapphire, Angus and Morag Murray," Steel insisted, tightening his grip on the stunned man, forcing himself to keep a modicum of calm in his actions. "Did you see them? Where are they?"

"I warned Angus to get out-"

"Where did they go? Answer me!" Steel roared.

"There's a cave up in the hills, old hiding place. Well hidden. If he's smart he'll have taken Morag and your witch up there..."

Shouts behind them made Steel whirl around, to see that the soldiers hadn't all left the village. A shot rang out, and the man collapsed at his feet, bleeding from a new hole in his forehead. Another shot kicked up the dirt next to his feet. Unable to teleport, Steel turned and ran, picking up the dead man's claymore sword as he did so, without thinking. He hoped the wretched man had been right; although he hadn't used this faculty in many years, he ran as fast as he could into the woods, hearing the yelling behind him, forcing himself to breathe, and forcing the terrible fear he felt from overtaking him.

To be continued...

**Thanks for the reviews! Only one (or two maybe) chapters left in this episode!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angus cautiously moved through the woods, his hand on the butt of his pistol. His wife Morag followed close behind, both of them keeping as quiet as possible. Angus had decided to try to make for a friend's croft located on the outskirts of their village. Hopefully, the soldiers weren't already pillaging the entire country. Morag couldn't help but wonder if the fighting for the throne had already started in earnest; there had been rumors enough until now.

"God help us if it has," Angus muttered. "Then we're all in the stew, loyal or no."

"It's a good thing our Donald's out of it, then," Morag agreed, trying not to think about their neighbors and what had happened to them, if they were alive or dead. "Where do you think we should look for Steel?"

"In Hell, maybe," Angus grumbled. "Be quiet, woman, and let's just try to get back in one piece."

Morag ignored him. "Poor Sapphire, I shouldnae have left her by herself, with that mad peacock of a man, sure he doesn't know what to do for her! I hope the bairn survives."

"I hope we survive! But...can't say I envy that child, with that family involved in all that weirdness, all that mysterious talk," Angus pondered, shaking his head, thinking of what the strangers had said. He could make neither head nor tail of it, but of what he could, it didn't sound good. "And with that man for a father! I imagine the boy would end up like Donald, having to choose his own mind and way, needing to have his own life." He paused and peered into the distance.

Morag was astonished. He'd never before acknowledged that Donald might have done something worthwhile in abandoning the inn and going off to seek his fortune in the Americas. "Oh, I think the child will be fine, boy or girl. Sapphire's more than able to stand up to that hardhearted man…"

"Quiet!" Angus grabbed Morag, and yanked her off the trail, taking cover behind some trees. Silence, and then, they both could hear the tramp of marching men. It was steady and relentless. Morag huddled behind Angus, who pulled out his pistol and cocked it, well aware that it would hardly deter an army. They held their breaths as the sound grew louder and closer.

A minute later, a long column of soldiers appeared on the road ahead of them. Angus and Morag watched them as they approached and passed by, and a sudden realization came to them. They could see that some of them…no _all_ of them, looked odd. Every single one of them stared straight ahead, looking neither left nor right, almost as if they were asleep but with their eyes open and frozen. Their faces were blank, frighteningly so. They marched in perfect order, their pace unfaltering, as they continued past Angus and Morag's hiding place.

Once the column had passed out of sight Morag dared speak. "What's wrong with them?"

"Damned if I know. But they're headed up towards the stones," Angus frowned in thought, feeling cold, although he couldn't explain why. "Why would they be going there?" he wondered.

"Maybe they've left our village then," Morag cursed them enthusiastically. "Then, let's get home!"

"Wait!"

A pair of officers on horseback galloped into sight, a younger man and an older veteran. Both looked agitated, very different than the blank-faced soldiers that had passed by earlier.

"What in damnation is going on? Where is the Colonel?" the veteran said aloud, looking around in confusion. Morag and Angus held their breath as the man's eyes swept past their hiding place, but he was too agitated to spot them. His younger companion looked flustered, almost on the verge of panic.

"What is going on here? Where have the men gone? I don't understand what's happened…!"

"A bloody mutiny, or something worse. We were never supposed to attack! First, detaining and torturing that Highlander, and then that pointless attack on the man's village. That fool's going to rile up the whole country against us!"

"What do we do now, sir?"

Before the other could reply, another horse and rider appeared at speed, and reined to a halt next to them. This officer was, by his rank markings, senior to the first two. The men stiffened at his approach and stared angrily at him.

"What's going on?" the Colonel demanded. "Why are you two dawdling here?"

The Major glared at him. "Sir, this is outrageous! Where have the men gone? Why haven't they waited for us, for reinforcements?"

"There's no need for reinforcements. We've finished what we had to do here."

"What? We are supposed to be re-grouping to the North! Where are our men?"

"I'm taking _my_ men to where I need them the most. It's regrettable that they can't complete your pathetic little war here, but they will be re-purposed for a higher calling."

The two officers exchanged bewildered looks. Angus suddenly felt a dark dread in the pit of his stomach, and he felt – no, he _knew_ now - that everything that Sapphire and Steel had told him was the truth. There was another war going on here, and their people had become its victims.

Again, the man tried to remonstrate with the Colonel. "This is highly irregular. Sir, I must formally protest-"

"Protest is for the weak," Without another word the Colonel raised his pistol and shot the man in the head. Angus and Morag nearly leapt out of hiding in shock and horror, and Angus clapped a hand over her mouth. As the veteran fell senseless from his saddle, the Colonel calmly turned to the young ensign, who was petrified in terror. Without another word, he swung the pistol in a sweeping arc and crushed the boy's head. Blood spurted in alarming crimson pulses, and his body tumbled to the ground next to the other man's. Calmly, as if it were no matter, the man tossed the gory and splintered weapon to the ground, and galloped away, in the direction of the redcoats. Angus and Morag remained silent, still in shock, until they were sure he was gone and out of sight. They returned to the path, Angus grabbing the bridles of the agitated horses.

The officers were quite dead. Angus certainly had no love for the English, but he feltl horrified nonetheless (and furious, that also) at what had just happened. Morag wrung her hands. "Why did he do that? Who was he?"

"Perhaps a devil of some kind," Angus turned to Morag. "Whatever's happening here, it's got to be stopped."

"He mentioned a Highlander captured. Perhaps that was Steel?"

"Morag, get you back to the cave. Tell Silver and Sapphire what's happened. Perhaps there's a way they can help us. Or Silver, anyway. Or if they can't…at least can be warned. Sure, that devil is after them."

His wife looked alarmed. "What are ye going to do?"

Angus bent over the bodies, grabbed the pair's weapons, then climbed onto one of the horses. "I'm going to follow them, see what they're after. If I can kill that devil, I will. Take the other horse, get going!"

"Angus, you can't!"

"Woman, that man – that creature – is responsible for murdering our village! One way or the other, I'm going to see that he pays!" In a softer tone, he added. "I'll be careful, Morag. Just…warn Sapphire."

Morag saw that she couldn't dissuade him, so she nodded. "I will. You be careful, Angus Murray."

"Aye," Angus spurred the horse and followed the path. Although she wasn't very religious at heart, Morag said a quick prayer, then climbed on the horse (after a few tries) and set back.

Morag hurried back as quickly as she could; just before reaching the turn in the hills where the cave was, she dismounted and left the horse loosely tethered nearby, but far enough so that it would not give away the location of an inhabited cave, and so that it could bolt away if startled by approaching soldiers, although she assumed by now that they were all possessed by that demon masquerading as a King's soldier. She traveled the rest of the way on foot, following the unmarked trail with the skills Angus had taught her long ago. She hoped Angus wouldn't be rash and try to confront that creature on his own, and would wait.

Just before she came into view of the hiding place, Morag gasped and froze. A scream! She listened again, but nothing. Had she really heard it? It sounded like Sapphire, it had to be! But...it was almost as if she only heard it in her head. Poor Sapphire, perhaps she could help with the childbirth, it had only been a few hours anyway. Morag hurried on again, but then stopped as she finally came within view, astonished.

A brilliant azure light was flooding out of the cave's entrance, but then it had gone, like the scream. Morag rubbed her eyes, wondering if the strain of the events of the last few days was wearing on her. It was such a brilliant blue light, so beautiful, she wanted to see it again. But surely, it couldn't be real, what could have produced such a light? She must be dizzy. Morag hesitated, although part of her wanted to rush back. There was...something was happening, something she couldn't describe, but somehow she just knew it was incredibly important and tremendous, something she wasn't meant to see or to intrude upon, although how she could know this was inexplicable to her. She had a vague remembrance suddenly, of her grandmother's stories of fairy folk, although surely these travelers were nothing like tales, this was 1745, after all. But still, she waited, even if she wasn't sure for what, exactly. She didn't have to wait long, however.

Silver wearily emerged from the entrance of the cave, pushing aside the camoflage of woven branches and moss, breathing deeply of the fresh air. He was exhausted – that experience had nearly drained him of all his energy. But what an experience! He had never assisted at the emergence of a new elemental - no mere Technician ever had - and even when the Authority...then, he saw Morag gazing at him in surprise and apprehension. He realized that he must look a sight, with his clothes rumpled and damp.

"Is milady…is Sapphire…?"

It took Silver a second to realize that the poor human was trying to ask if Sapphire was still alive; after all, this was a time when women did regularly die in childbirth, he remembered. Frankly, he didn't want to think of how closely that fact could also have applied to Sapphire - if he hadn't been here to assist.

Silver forced himself to smile genially. "Sapphire is quite alright, my dear. She just needs some rest."

"What of the bairn?"

"The what? Oh, yes…yes, it's a fine boy. Looks like his father," Silver cleared his throat. "But both doing well. I must say I performed this delivery quite admirably…"

Morag barely heard the fop's rambling; she really wanted to ask about that brilliant blue light she saw emanating from the cave, but her intuition advised her that that was something she hadn't been meant to see.

"May I see her?" Morag asked timidly.

"Ah, I don't think…"

"It's all right Silver," Sapphire's voice, faint and weak, came from the recesses of the cave. Morag could barely hear her.

Reluctantly, Silver stepped aside. Morag brushed by him, nervous at what she would find.

Sapphire was indeed alive, lying straight and still on the low bed, covered with a thin blanket, which was just barely rising and falling with her breath, her blonde hair pressed wetly against her skin. Morag saw that she was very white; she assumed she must have lost a lot of blood, although she saw no sign of any cloths or washbasins. A small bundle was in her arms, pressed tightly against her chest, wrapped in a torn strip of plaid. Morag's eyes widened as she crept for a closer look. It was the child – a boy! - and it was small, almost as colorless as Sapphire, with the thinnest blond hair. Its eyes were closed and it made no sound at all; for a moment she feared it was stillborn, that Silver had been wrong all along. Then it moved its tiny arms slightly, and she relaxed.

"Are you all right, milady Sapphire?"

"Yes…I will be," Sapphire replied, though her voice was still hardly more than a whisper. "This took...all of my strength."

"I'm sure it did! But it was very fast for you! I was in labor for over 12 hours! Of course, our Donald was a very big bairn," Morag wondered what she would name it. "You've done very well."

Sapphire smiled at that, feeling oddly pleased by the human's praise. For a moment during the...process, she had felt on the verge of...she could hardly express it herself, but perhaps Morag would know. It occured to her that she and this plump, middle-aged human woman might have very much in common now. She imagined then how Steel would disapprove of that line of thinking.

"Were you able to find Steel?"

"No," suddenly Morag remembered why she had returned. "Angus has gone to the standing stones."

"The megaliths?" Sapphire was puzzled. "Why?"

Morag explained about what they had seen, the possessed soldiers, the mention of the captured Highlander, the Colonel murdering his two officers, and Angus in pursuit of the man, intent on revenge.

Sapphire's eyes widened and her breath seemed to come faster. "Morag, your husband is in terrible danger!"

"I-I don't understand. Angus can defend himself against any man."

"This is no human, this is a Transient Being," Morag whirled around, startled. Silver had come up unexpectedly behind her, and his expression was one of alarm and worry. "Sapphire, we'd better-"

"Silver, you must go and help Angus before he confronts him!"

"And leave you here alone? Not on-"

"I'm not alone, Morag will be here with me."

The Scotswoman nodded vigorously. "You needn't worry Mr. Silver, any redcoat comes along, I'll do him before he does any harm to milady and the bairn."

To her indignation, Silver looked rather doubtful of her words. But he seemed to not want to argue with Sapphire, in her condition. "I'll do what he can," Silver replied. "I'll bring him back here, and _then_, Sapphire," the man's voice turned imperious. "We are leaving! With or without Steel." He nodded to Morag as he threw on his frock coat. "Now, take good care of her!"

Morag was about to tell him to take her horse, but once he had stepped out of the cave, she could not hear him at all. She turned to Sapphire again, saw the look in her eyes, and then Morag was truly fearful.

* * *

Silver materialized on the outskirts of the megaliths. For a moment, all he saw were the stones. He wondered why standing stones seem to be the location for so many time anomalies. Did the anomalies appear because of the stones? Surely it was because ancient, primitive humans had noticed the anomalies first, and then built the stones around them?

Silver noticed the irruption as soon as he came closer . A boiling, soundless mass in the center of the stones, a dark indigo, blue, and black in color. It wasn't very big, only about 8 by 8 meters, ovoid in shape. It should have been easy for Sapphire and Steel to eliminate, so how could it have swallowed up Steel? Irruptions weren't like black holes. It couldn't suck you in...unless it was manipulated somehow.

He grew cold at the thought. Especially once he saw what was littering the ground in front of the irruption, he grew colder still. Dozens of red uniforms, rifles, soldiers' kit, discarded all over the grass. But no soldiers. The humans had all gone. Silver guessed that they had been swallowed up by the irruption...but had they gone willingly? Silver rather doubted that. Somebody - or something - had led them into it, and he didn't think they had gone of their own free will.

Silver slowly skirted around the edges of the megaliths. He knew there was something else here besides the irruption. As he approached the northernmost point of the site, he heard a low, moaning sound, which made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. The sound of a human in pain. He edged carefully around the tall granite rocks, towards the noise.

At once Silver saw the entity calling himself the Colonel. He had the appearance of a tall, well-built but slender middle-aged man, with sharp features, high-cheekbones, a chiseled very soldier-looking sort of fellow, dressed like an English officer of high rank. Was this being ever an Element? Silver couldn't place him, but he seemed familiar. He was sitting casually one one of fallen stones. Silver was too late: at its foot was the human Angus Murray, writhing on the ground, clutching his right arm, which was clearly broken, a sliver of bone sticking out of the flesh. The Colonel stared down at the human as if he'd just encountered a rather ugly insect on his boot, and he raised his arm.

"Stop that!"

The Colonel looked up. "What are you doing here, Silver?" He asked, in a tone suggesting if Silver had just walked into a neighborhood bar. "This is the last place I'd imagine you to be. Have you come to look for your lost colleague?"

"Steel? Where is he?" Silver demanded.

The Transient Being shrugged. "The humans might have him. They'll probably kill him at their leisure, or I will, once I am done here. He was never very much of a threat to begin with," the creature eyed Silver thoughtfully. "Of course, you are different Silver. The old offer still stands, you know."

"Never!" Silver surreptitiously reached into his pocket, and took out a small metal prong, composed from the iron kitchen tools, clutching it tightly in his hand. "I know what you did at the Bunker. You have nothing to offer the Elementals. Why are you mucking about with these humans?"

"These humans have much more potential than you know. They are much more pliant and malleable, even reasonable. Much more than some obstinate, outdated Elemental. Since you Elementals aren't willing to participate in the opening of Time, somebody has to."

"You are just using them! What happened to the soldiers?"

"They've gone through the irruption. They're going to be put to a better use, a much better use for them than to stay here and get killed in some foolishness nobody will remember or care about, don't you agree?"

The Transient Being's dismissive tone infuriated Silver. "You have no right to use them!" Silver raised the tiny metal object, and the Transient stood up.

Angus, from where he was lying, could see that the Colonel looked alarmed. Did Silver have some sort of weapon? But instead of using it against the Transient, he turned and flung it into the weird, colored cloud. Whatever it was, it caused the thing to expand twice its size, and almost seemed to shudder.

"I'm going to close your irruption!" Silver shouted. "And then I'll deal with you!"

"I think not," the Transient Being abruptly ducked down and grabbed onto Angus, and Silver stared at him. He whirled around, and his eyes widened in shock. The vortex was sucking in air, rocks, grass, dirt, acting as a vacuum. Angus could feel his clothes pulling at him, as if something were pulling him towards the center of the stones. Too late, Silver realized that somehow the Transient had modified it. It was a time scoop!

Through his tears of agony, Angus looked up, saw a glimpse of Silver as he was sucked into the vortex, and disappeared. Then, as before, the hole in the air sealed up, and the air was normal again, as if there was nothing unusual about it at all. The Transient Being stood up, brushed off his uniform.

"There, that takes care of the nuisance. He won't be bothering anyone for awhile. Now, as for you," the Colonel grabbed Angus' broken arm and yanked him onto his feet. Angus screamed at the pain. "Lead me back to your hiding place, or wherever you've hidden Sapphire. Now now, no need for tears, I promise you this will all be over soon."

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter …the conclusion to "Irruption."**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After Silver had left, Morag busied herself by collecting some food and water to carry in case they all had to make a hasty retreat from the cave hideout. She also checked the small store of weapons, but was disappointed to find that there were only a few rusted old knives and pistols. She selected a few that seemed at least serviceable. She knew she could fight if backed into it and in her youth she had been in a few scrapes herself. That was how she and Angus had first met. With luck, it would not come to that; she doubted that Sapphire could survive the journey so soon after childbirth.

Worried, Morag looked in on Sapphire. She could not tell if she was asleep; Sapphire's eyes were partially open (Morag noticed just how incredibly blue her eyes were), but she did not seem to be entirely awake either. She lay on her side, her body curled protectively around the small child in her arms. Undoubtedly she was still recovering – that meant it would be very hard for her if they had to leave. Even so, this dank rock outcropping was not the best place for a newborn to reside. Morag found herself wishing Angus and Silver would hurry back quickly. She even wished the grim and unfriendly Steel would make an appearance. Morag returned to her preparations, praying that they could hide out from the soldiers a while longer.

Sapphire heard Morag, could sense what she was thinking, but she was unable to reassure her at the moment. She needed to recover her strength, knowing she would need every bit of it soon. Again, she tried to call out to Steel, but there was still no response, yet she felt as if he was near. Could he still be in this time period, but lying injured somewhere, unable to call her for assistance? She forced her mind to calm itself, despite its treacherous, panicky urges to imagine the worst. She realized that she desperately wanted nothing more than to see Steel again, in spite of all he had done.

A voice reached her mind, very, very faintly. _Sapphire!_

_Silver? Silver, is that you? _His thoughts were urgent, radiating alarm.

_Sapphire, get out...quickly now! It is a Transient, he's coming for you. I'm…falling into the irruption – it's a trap…no time…GET OUT!_

_Silver!_

Then the voice abruptly cut off. Silver was gone.

Slowly, Sapphire sat up, cradling her son in her arms. Physically she was weakened, but her mind still functioned adequately. She assessed the situation as it was: Silver could not help her, and Steel was nowhere to be found. She was here, alone, with a Transient Being, the enemy, looking for her. It was very likely he would find her, even in this secluded place. The situation was grim, but not quite hopeless. Not as long as she still had strength to fight.

Morag noticed Sapphire sitting up. "Sapphire? Are you all right?"

Sapphire turned to look at her, and Morag surprised to see her eyes were even bluer than usual – no, they were actually glowing, it was incredible – but instead of fear she felt quite relaxed under the gaze of those brilliant blue eyes. She almost felt like she fall into them, like falling into a deep, dark loch.

"Morag, I'd like to ask you to do something for me."

"Y-yes, milady Sapphire…ww-what?"

Sapphire looked down at the tiny warm bundle in her arms for a minute, as if trying to memorize every detail of it. Then she held out the infant to Morag.

"Take the child for me. There is something I must do."

* * *

Angus stumbled forward, pushed ahead by the Colonel, nearly fainting with the pain and exhaustion. But he instinctively knew that if he stumbled and fell, the man – no, this devil – would kill him instantly. Perhaps it would be better that way, rather than lead this man back to the cave and to Morag and Sapphire. No doubt his intentions toward the woman was less than honorable, and what would become of them?

As if reading his mind, the Colonel said casually, "Once you lead me to the woman Sapphire, you and your wife will be free to go. You humans are not that ones we want."

Humans? Angus thought that man's words sounded as believable as the Bonnie Prince's claim that the French Army would land any minute with arms and soldiers to help the clans. "Why do ye want Sapphire? What has she done to you?"

"She is an Enemy of the State. That's all you need to know."

_Enemy of the State? _What did that mean? "What threat could a pregnant lass offer?"

The Colonel abruptly stopped in his tracks. He grabbed Angus roughly, and he bit back the scream of pain behind his teeth. The man looked surprised and immediately Angus cursed himself for saying too much.

"Sapphire is pregnant? You've seen this yourself?"

The creature shook Angus' broken shoulder again, and Angus gasped and nodded. The Colonel's expression displayed a mix of astonishment, incredulity, and something else Angus could not be sure of. Could it possibly be fear?

"So that was why he…" the Colonel muttered to himself. "It can't be possible! But if it were…" the man's face hardened again, as if coming to a decision.

"Go on, lead me to the place!" he ordered Angus and gave him a shove. The beaten innkeeper glared at the redcoat.

"To kill them as you've killed your soldiers? I'd rather die here than take another step."

The Colonel glared at him, and his eyes flashed. Angus suddenly felt as if all his muscles had suddenly and turned to warm water. As if he'd suddenly become a puppet held up by strings, he felt himself being turned around, and his legs moved. He struggled to fight against this, but he was helpless. He couldn't even speak.

"You needn't concern yourself," he heard the Colonel speaking behind him. "I have no intention of any harm coming to…the child." Again, Angus knew the man was lying through his teeth.

Nearly out of his mind with pain, dread and hunger Angus managed to make it back to the refuge. He hoped that Morag would have had the sense to take Sapphire and escape, but even if she had the wits to, he didn't think Sapphire could have managed it. He himself could barely feel his limbs, but he could hear the heavy footfalls of the Colonel behind him.

Desperately, Angus tried to regain some control over his body. To his surprise, he managed to run forward.

"Morag!" he shouted. "Run! Get…"

Angus felt a powerful shove from behind and he flew threw the air. He felt his head and body strike something and then he knew nothing more.

Once he'd gotten the man out of the way, the Colonel slowly approached the cave entrance, sensing an Elemental presence within. The human was correct about Sapphire, clearly: the War must surely be coming to within a satisfactory and quick conclusion if the Elementals had to rely on such primitive life forms for protection and help. But what the human had said about Sapphire…what were they planning? How long had they been planning this? What other Elementals were involved? The Colonel was determined to wring the answers he needed from Sapphire once she was in his possession.

At the entrance, the Transient hesitated. He detected something unusual within, a sort of steady and low hum, something he had not encountered for some time. A time loop, no doubt, something created by an Elemental.

"Sapphire?" he called out. "Is that you in there?"

The Colonel took a step within the entrance, but cautiously. He was not so overconfident he did not expect some kind of trap. Immediately he saw Sapphire in front of him, clad in a blue peasant woman's dress of the period. She was standing in front of what looked like the main dwelling space of the small cave, but it was occluded by the time loop she had created. He thought he could a see a large woman in there, but her appearance was blurry. The woman was performing the motions of taking something, carrying it away, then it all repeated. What it was in her arms, appeared to be a small bundle. He couldn't see it clearly, but he thought he knew what it was.

Sapphire showed no surprise or distress at his appearance. Her expression seemed to be one of calm resignation, but she did not move once he approached her.

"I knew I would find you eventually," The Colonel said. "I'm sure you knew that as well, Sapphire. Time has finally caught up with you."

"Where is Steel?" Sapphire's voice was direct and mild. The Colonel raised an eyebrow.

"Steel is...secured," he replied. "In the gentle care of these humans here. They might not understand how special he is, or I should say, used to be. He's now no more than they are really, powerless and hopeless," The Colonel watched Sapphire for a response, but she showed none. He gestured at the time loop. "What are you doing there?"

"Preparing to stop you," Sapphire said calmly. "What Steel failed to do, I will finish."

"You won't do anything," the Colonel's voice turned impatient. "I know what you and Steel were planning, your desperate and pathetic attempt to stop Time. This will stop nothing! What were you trying to do, were you actually trying to create a new Elemental? Futility. We will destroy it as easily as we have destroyed your race."

For the first time, Sapphire's eyes flashed dangerously. "You will not come further."

"Sapphire, hand over the Elemental. Do that, and you can join Steel, what's left of him, and stay here in your hole in the ground."

"If you think you can, you can enter the loop and take the child for yourself," Sapphire said derisively. "But I don't think you can, can you?"

The Colonel glared at her, but did not move.

"If the Elemental is nothing but futility, why not go ahead and take it?" Sapphire taunted him. "You're afraid, aren't you," Sapphire's eyes began to glow. "Leave here, now."

"Your time is done," the Colonel lunged forward and froze, as if straining against an invisible barrier. His eyes began to glow a pallid yellow color. "Give it up, Sapphire! Or there won't be enough of you to crawl away and die in this hole!"

Outside, Angus slowly stirred, pain echoing in every limb, but at least he could move all of them. For a second he had no idea where he was, then everything came crashing back to him. _Morag_! He painfully got to his feet, and staggered towards the hideout. It seemed to take an eternity, but he managed to stumble in. Perhaps it was the blood thundering in his bruised head, but he thought he could hear a deep throbbing noise coming from within. What was happening? He rushed in. "Morag!"

He saw the Colonel and Sapphire. They were only standing a foot away from each other, but it was as if they were straining against the other in some kind of mental wrestling, although neither of them were touching. The Colonel was trying to get behind Sapphire, where he thought he could see his wife, clutching something in her arms. Sapphire was trying to keep him out, but even Angus could see she was weakening.

The Colonel took advantage of the momentary distraction Angus unwittingly provided, and pushed Sapphire back. She staggered backwards, barely keeping from falling. Angus rushed forward to catch her before she hit the ground, even though that also caused him pain. Sapphire lost the mental barrier she had projected, and the loop, collapsed.

"Sapphire! Are ye all right?"

"Angus!" He could feel her shaking in his good arm. "Please, don't let him take the child!"

Suddenly it was as if Morag had just appeared out of thin air, and Angus could see her clearly. She was holding the bairn in her arms. She froze and blinked, as if she had no idea what she had been doing. The Colonel saw her too. For a moment he seemed stunned, staring at the bairn, as if he didn't know what such a thing was. Then he moved forward as if to take it from Morag.

"NO!" Sapphire cried out. Morag suddenly saw the Colonel, and stepped back, but there was no place to run.

"Give it to me!" the Colonel demanded.

Morag screamed shrilly, and the Colonel paused just a moment, surprised. But then Angus saw the reason why Morag had screamed, not because of the Coloenl, but of who she saw _behind_ him.

Steel stood in the mouth of the cave, clutching a Claymore sword in one hand. His shirt was bloodied and in rags, only held together by his plaid. His grey eyes no longer held their typical coldness, now they blazed fiercely with anger, his jaw rigidly clenched. He looked as if he had just come from a battlefield of slain foes. The Colonel whirled around, facing this new challenge. His eyes glinted and Angus sensed an invisible power about him swirling; he wanted to yell out a warning to Steel, but he was still barely able to move. There was no way he could help him. The Colonel no longer noticed him or Sapphire, his attention was entirely focused Steel.

"Come to defend your precious family?" The Colonel's voice was mocking. "You're too late and you know it. No more Time!"

"Traitor!" roared Steel, and suddenly he flung something at the Colonel, which hit him in the chest. Startled, the Colonel grasped it, preparing for some shock weapon. He looked down at it, and then saw it was only a torn, bloody bit of shirt…a soldier's shirt. It was still damp, the human blood staining his fingers. The Colonel looked at Steel and sneered in disgust, flinging it aside.

"Pathetic, you are! All the Elementals! Your time is over and you know it."

"Come and fight me like a man, or are ye afraid?" Steel flung his challenge at him, still holding his Scottish burr.

Impatient to finally rid himself of Steel, the Transient Being lunged, but Angus suddenly pushed him from behind at the same moment. The Colonel stumbled, and Steel darted out of the way of man's falling saber. Faster than they could truly see, Steel grabbed ahold of the man's coat, and yanked him backwards. Before the Colonel could react, a foot of Claymore steel suddenly appeared protruding from the middle of his chest. The Colonel's eyes and mouth widened, but no sound came out.

Steel drove in the sword further through the Colonel's body, a dark thick liquid dripping from the exposed blade. He bent closer so that his mouth was by the Transient's ear, and spoke clearly and deliberately two words.

"For Lead," Steel said.

Violently, he ripped the sword out of the Colonel's body, and the creature dropped to its knees, its mouth open still open in bewilderment. In the next moment, Steel raised the Claymore and brought it down on the Transient's head, the massive blade slicing through the skull and the torso. Morag and Angus watched in stunned horror, as the redcoat seemed to disintegrate from the waist up, shattering into a hundred black shards, now almost totally unrecognizable as a human form. The rest of the body collapsed to the side, lifeless. In the next second, it seemed to shimmer, and then vanish. There was nothing left.

Steel tossed the Claymore to the ground, and it shattered into small metal bits. He took a moment to compose himself, breathing deeply, seeing that the threat of this particular Transient Being was finally over. Angus slowly walked over to Morag, embraced her with his good arm. Morag nodded at her husband, at a loss for any words. They looked at their two guests.

"Steel."

"Sapphire."

Sapphire and Steel faced each other, and only for a moment Steel was puzzled; there was something different about her, and he could not imagine what it was. Then he realized why she looked different, and then he felt a moment of terrible desolation - he could see that she was no longer pregnant.

"You've failed!" Steel blurted out. His voice was full of pain, but whether for Sapphire or for something else, Angus and Morag couldn't tell. They were only humans.

Sapphire said nothing. If she was disappointed or angry or hurt by his response she didn't express it. She only nodded towards Morag, and Steel turned to her, confused. Then he saw what she held.

Morag held out the tartan-wrapped bundle out to him. Wordlessly, Steel took the tiny infant in his hands, not noticing that they were shaking. This – this was the culmination of months of preparation, careful planning, incredible risk…what he had nearly destroyed his relationship with his closest partner to attempt…finally it was here. This small, fragile creature, warm and breathing in his arms, _their son_…it didn't seem possible.

Steel didn't feel his legs as he collapsed onto a chair, still staring down at the little bundle, committing every detail of it to his prodigious memory. After what seemed an eternity he looked up at Sapphire. She was watching him, with a thoughtful expression, her head slightly tilted to one side, the look she usually had when she was considering what would be the most prudent course of action on an assignment, on those rare occasions when he himself was indecisive.

Steel knew what she was thinking. "Sapphire," he managed to say, and he didn't recognize his own voice. He attempted what he wanted to say, mentally.

_Don't leave us._

Sapphire did not reply for a long moment. Finally, she came forward, knelt beside him. She placed the palm of her hand on his knee, leaning in slightly towards him, so that they were touching. Steel knew then that she would not leave him. He bent his head towards her, his forehead touching hers.

Angus and Morag watched them, as she did her best to bandage his broken arm.

"The bastard's actually showing some emotion," Angus muttered, still dazed from what he'd seen. "I wouldnae believed it."

"Let's leave them alone for a minute."

Morag and Angus stepped out of the cave to give the couple some privacy. They imagined they would have some things to say each other.

"What happens next?" Morag asked.

"You're asking me?" Angus shook his head. "How would I know?"

"Well, what happened?"

Angus did his best to explain. All he could say was that Silver disappeared. Everything else seemed like a blur, and even Morag looked as if was not quite sure of what to think. They then realized they had been out for some time, and they had heard nothing from within.

"Sapphire, Steel!" Morag shouted. "Are you all right?"

No response.

Angus felt cold. Did that demon of a redcoat manage to come back. "I'm going to have a look."

Angus carefully crept back in, Morag close behind him as usual. To their surprise, the cave was empty. No redcoat, and no travellers.

"They've gone!" Morag exclaimed. "Where could they have gone? There's no other exit!"

"Good riddance," Angus said, although his voice lacked its previous conviction. "At least they've gone and left us alone."

"But without a goodbye!" Morag was hurt.

"It's for the best. The less we see of their like, the better, I imagine," Angus shrugged. "At least they took out that bastard Colonel."

"But Sapphire, she wouldn't-"

Angus sat down at the table, barely listening to her, and then froze, puzzled. "Morag, did you leave that there?"

Morag saw what he was looking at. A large velvet purse, in the center of the table. A folded piece of paper was tucked in under it. She took it out, read it aloud.

There were only a few terse words on it:

_Angus - Morag,_

_As soon as you can, go to the harbor and take the first ship you can to the Americas. Don't stay here in the Highlands, it will not be a safe place for you. In the pouch is a letter to the harbormaster with your passage instructions. You will find your son Donald Murray working on the Adams farm in the Carolinas, near the coastline._

_And...thank you for everything._

_Sapphire – Steel_

"How about that?" Morag said in wonderment. "They remembered us after all!"

"Aye, there's enough here to book us passage, and more," Angus muttered, staring into the purse. "Along with the other coins they left us."

Morag looked at her husband, her eyes shining. "So…we'll do it then? Go to the Americas?"

After a long moment, Angus nodded. "There are bad times coming," he said. "The Highland way is finished here. Might as well try to start again somewhere else."

"It'll be hard to leave...but at least we'll see our Donald again."

"Aye."

Morag sighed. "Do you think we'll see them again?"

"Who?"

"Sapphire and Steel, of course!"

"I hope not. It seems they draw to themselves unpleasant company," Angus took the note from Morag and looked at it. "Perhaps that is what they do, to keep devils like that Colonel away from us."

"It will be difficult, with a bairn to look after now, I imagine," Morag said thoughtfully. "But at least it's hope."

"Hope?"

"That their way of life will survive," Morag nodded. "Sapphire told me that the child represented hope, more than anything. Hope that someday there will be no more War. I think that's a good thought, don't you? That's what children should represent."

"Well, let's get out of this anyway."

Angus and Morag left the cave, returning to their village, where they would see what could be salvaged. The next day, they departed for the coast, to take the ship to the New World.

Sapphire and Steel watched the sailing ship as it left, hidden in the crowd of people waving at the pier. They could not see the Murrays but they knew they were on the ship. They had stayed in this time to close the irruption, and ensure no more Transients could use it for their nefarious purposes. Sapphire had insisted that they come here to see that Angus and Morag would take ship, and escape the fate that would befall many of their countrymen in the coming years.

Sapphire held the child in secure in her cloak, Steel stood close to her, no longer dressed in Highland tartan, but more "neutral" townspersons' dress of the time.

"Well, they've gone then," Steel said. "We should be on our way as well."

"Our way to where?"

Steel looked at her. She had been more pensive than usual since the birth, which Steel had assumed was due to her new status as a mother. But as he considered the question, he found that he was not quite sure of the destination either.

"Another battle?" Steel could hear the bitterness still there in her voice. She had not quite forgiven him then.

"What else is there?" His voice was harsher than he'd intended. He looked back at the distant ship. "Did you imagine we could also just leave on a ship somewhere?"

"If only we could," Sapphire murmured, so low that Steel barely heard it, but hear it he did. He put his arms around her and pulled her - and the child - closer to him, which she allowed. He buried his face in her blond hair.

"One day...perhaps we will, my lass." Steel used his burr for the last time. Sapphire nodded slightly.

They turned, and walked away from the dock. No one paid attention to them, still looking back towards the vanishing masts, as the pair vanished with them.

_On April 16, 1746, Charles Stuart's forces were defeated at the Battle of Culloden. Brutal reprisals for the uprising were then committed throughout the Highlands regardless if the inhabitants had supported the uprising or not. The Stuart Dynasty was never restored._

The End.

**Thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
